Złota Maska/01
Rozdział I W jatce pana Antoniego Nieczaja ruch zawsze wcześniej się zaczynał niż w innych. Jeszcze w całej dzielnicy, na Ordynackiej, na Solcu i Kopernika, sklepy na głucho bywały zamknięte i nawet gruby szron, osiadły nocą na żelaznych żaluzjach nie był nigdzie naruszony, a u pana Antoniego na Tamce już wrzała robota. Trzy jaskrawe lampy gazowe, zwieszające się od sufitu, buzowały pełnym płomieniem i w świetle stojący przed jatką furgon z rzeźni, zaprzężony w parę ogromnych koni, zdawał się dymić na mrozie. Woźnica z czeladnikami, sapiąc i prychając, wnosili wielkie ćwierci mięsa, całe tusze wołowe, porosłe łojem, jeszcze nie całkiem zesztywniałe, a już tu i ówdzie iskrzące się za mrozem, bladoróżowe zadki cielęce i ciemnoczerwone, zgrabne, baranie. Wszystko to szło na wielką wagę, przy której czuwał z notesem w ręku sam pan Antoni. W rozpiętej na piersiach bekieszy i w wysokiej karakułowej czapie na głowie, wydawał się jeszcze większy i jeszcze bardziej tęgi niż był w rzeczywistości. Na jego sinoczerwonej kwadratowej twarzy sterczały krótkie gęste wąsy, wilgotne od topniejącej śniedzi. Spod krzaczastych brwi małe, czarne oczy spoglądały uważnie i spokojnie, to na wagę, to na notes, to w bok na córkę Adelę, szybko zmywającą kaflowe ściany i marmurową ladę. Raz po raz śmigała ku górze, osadzona na długim kiju szczotka owinięta płótnem, później wprawnym ruchem zanurzała się w parującym kuble i znowu wślizgiwała aż pod sufit, zręcznie wymijając niklowane sztaby i przymocowane do nich potężne haki, na których właśnie zaczęto rozwieszać sztuki. Zanim z tym się uporano już zaturkotał drugi furgon, a później trzeci od pana Biesiadowskiego z wieprzowiną, a ledwie wszystko zostało rozwieszone i uporządkowane, zjawiła się Wikta z nowym kubłem gorącej wody i z drugim pełnym świeżych, pachnących żywicą trocin. Posadzka też musiała być czysta niczym lustro i równo, a gęsto trocinami wysypana. Tymczasem pan Antoni naciągał biały kitel który, opinając go aż pod brodę ponad puszystym, oposowym kołnierzem bekieszy, zdawał się jeszcze rozszerzać jego imponujące bary, opasywał się szeroką płachtą fartucha i na tasiemce zapinał mosiężny łańcuch, na którym zwisała przypominająca sztylet osełka do ostrzenia noży. Podczas gdy czeladnik Kamionka wydobywał spod lady gwichty, noże, toporki i ogromne siekiery, a Adela zabierała się do ćwiartowania schabu i słoniny, pan Antoni stanął w progu i wyjrzał na ulicę. Codziennie od czterdziestu lat tak patrzył na stromy skręt Tamki, na przymglone płomyki latarni, zbiegające ku Wiśle długim szeregiem, na szarzejący świt i dwa wielkie prostokąty światła, kładące się w poprzek jezdni z okien jego sklepu. Później odwracał się i w milczeniu lustrował wnętrze swojej pięknej, obszernej jatki. Gdy odziedziczył ją po ojcu była o połowę mniejsza, nie miała kaflowanych ścian, a lada była kryta cynkową blachą. Wprawdzie i wtedy była to jatka pierwszorzędna, z doskonałą renomą i z dużą klientelą, ale pan Antoni mógł być dumny, że nie tylko ojcowizny nie zaprzepaścił, że nie tylko dawną markę utrzymał, ale ją jeszcze ugruntował, a jeżeli teraz do tej samej jatki schodziła się klientela nie tylko z najbliższej ulicy, ale i Oboźnej, i z Nowego Światu, z Wareckiej, czy Chmielnej, to on w tym miał swoją zasługę. Niby mięso nie było tu ani droższe ani tańsze, ani lepsze ani gorsze, niby klientów po rogach ulic nie łapał, ani Takie już mieli upodobanie, choć przed kupującymi nie skakał; a nawet przeciwnie, czasem i zburczał. Toteż mógł być dumny i był dumny. Patrzył na córkę, układającą móżdżki, polędwicę i nóżki cielęce na wystawie, patrzył na jej okrągłą zdrową twarz, na czerwone silne ręce i wciąż mu powracała myśl, że właśnie Adeli po najdłuższym swoim żywocie jatkę zostawi. Kiedyś inaczej sobie układał, inaczej planował. Warsztat powinien przechodzić z ojca na syna, a miał przecież syna. Zawsze tak wspominał go, jakby go już w życiu nie było. A przecież Józef żył i to pięknie, uczciwie żył i nie tylko wstydu ojcu nie przynosił, przeciwnie, wszyscy znajomi i krewni zazdrościli panu Antoniemu losu Józefa. Księdzem został, uniwersytet skończył i seminarium duchowne, stanowiska różne poważne zajmuje, wikariuszem przy farze łomżyńskiej jest i prefektem szkół, a niedługo proboszczem zostanie. I owszem, ojca ni rodziny nie zapominał, listy pisze, w odwiedziny przyjeżdża i serdeczny, jak dawniej bywało i życzliwy, ale... ale pan Antoni, bez obrazy boskiej, nie mógł jednak synowi darować tego odstępstwa. Jużci kapłaństwo, stan święty, ale i rzemiosło wstydu nikomu nie przynosi, a uczciwością i sumiennością, modlitwą i pracą też się wobec Boga zasłużyć dostatecznie można. Pan Antoni nigdy tego głośno nie powiedział, bo w ogóle mówić za dużo nie lubił, a swoją goryczą tym bardziej przed ludźmi się popisywać, zwłaszcza, że i zrozumienie nie u każdego łatwo znaleźć. Nie mówił tedy, ale w sobie sumował, a im bardziej sumował, tym częściej o Adeli rozmyślał i o wybraniu dla niej odpowiedniego męża, któremu by bez obawy mógł jatkę zostawić. Bo o trzecim dziecku, o Magdzie, nie warto tu było nawet wspominać. Buntownicza była i niechętna, w głowie wszystko miała tylko nie robotę i nie ojcowski sklep. Ot, teraz już siódma dochodzi, już pierwsza klientela zagląda, a Magda znowu się spóźnia. Aż pięści zaciskały się panu Antoniemu, gdy zerkał na puste krzesełko przy kasie. Tak u niego wszystko musiało być jak w zegarku, a tu taka smarkata cały porządek psuje. Już wczoraj nie chciała białego kitla nałożyć i siedzieć. Musiał aż krzyknąć na nią. Tak się rozpuściła. – Tatko – powiedziała – powinien sobie inną kasjerkę znaleźć. Ja w zimie nie mogę, ręce marzną i później są takie czerwone, jak u praczki. Nic jej na to nie odpowiedział, bo go aż zatknęło, lecz ułożył sobie, że po powrocie do domu rozprawi się z nią jak należy. Nie doszło jednak do tego, gdyż Magdy nie było. – Gdzie mała? – zapytał Adeli siadając do kolacji. – Niby tatko nie wie. Na kursach. Te właśnie kursy przewracały Magdzie w głowie. Pan Antoni był tego pewien. Oczywiście niejakie przygotowanie buchalteryjne może się dziewczynie przydać. Zgodził się na kursy, gdy mu wyliczyła, że niepotrzebnie wydaje się pieniądze na buchaltera, który dwa razy w tygodniu przychodzi do jatki prowadzić księgi. Ale z drugiej strony z tych kursów wszystkie fanaberie. Pan Antoni winił tylko siebie. Nie na to przecie po śmierci nieboszczki żony zabrał Magdę z gimnazjum i posadził w sklepie, żeby mu się z powrotem do nauki wymykała. Samej nauce nie był bynajmniej przeciwny. Ale mając już doświadczenie z synem, wiedział, że szkoły i wykształcenie odciągają od rodziny. Już lepiej się skalkuluje płacić buchalterowi pensję, niż ryzykować, że Magdzie do reszty w głowie się przewróci. Dlatego postanowił jeszcze dziś, nie zwlekając, pójść do właściciela kursów, pana Bratka i córkę wypisać. Właśnie doszedł do tej konkluzji, gdy przyszła Magda. Zarumieniona od chłodu, zdyszana, z niespokojnie latającymi oczyma. W długim czarnym palcie ze skunksowym kołnierzem wydawała się smukła, gibka i wysoka, nieomal wyższa od starszej siostry, chociaż w rzeczywistości była drobniejsza. Czeladnik Kamionka błysnął ku niej białymi zębami: – Uszanowanie pannie Magdalenie. Przez godzinę darmo sprzedawaliśmy. Z powodu braku kasjerki. Wielkie święto dla klienteli. Parsknął śmiechem, z fantazją podrzucił toporek i jednym uderzeniem oddzielił ćwiartkę w samym stawie, aż kloc jęknął. Magda spojrzała z pogardą na jego roześmianą oliwkową twarz, na pływające w niej duże jak śliwki oczy, nieznośnie nachalne. Nic nie odpowiedziała. Nie przez zarozumiałość, ale nie lubiła go. Wiedziała, że się do niej mizdrzy, wiedziała, że na całym Powiślu słynie jako uwodziciel i że wystarczyłoby jej, Magdzie, palcem kiwnąć, a Kamionka wyrzeknie się dla niej całego swego powodzenia, przestanie wystrajać głupie miny do klientek, a już przede wszystkim nieszczerze wzdychać do Adeli. Przyznawała w duchu, że jest ładny, że nie brak mu zgrabności, że nawet było w jego spojrzeniu coś niepokojącego i drażniącego, ale nigdy, ani przez chwilę nie podobał się jej przez tę swoją pospolitość, przez te trywialne dowcipy, przez akcent z Powiśla i przez zapach mięsa, który szedł odeń nawet w niedzielę, gdy był wymyty i w świątecznym garniturze. Magda nie cierpiała mięsa. Jeszcze jako malutka dziewczynka była raz z ojcem w rzeźni. Widok mordowanych zwierząt, czarna dymiąca krew, która z bulgotem wylewała się z szerokich ran na podgardlu i rozpłatane cielska, prześwidrujące bielą kości spośród ociekającej czerwieni – napełniły ją wstrętem i przerażeniem. Wprawdzie z biegiem lat wspomnienie to zatarło się nieomal doszczętnie, pozostał jednak wstręt. Przed bytnością w rzeźni nieraz przesiadywała w jatce, lecz wówczas jej wyobraźnia nie łączyła mięsa, które było towarem, z żywymi zwierzętami, które widywała latem na letnisku, a jeszcze częściej z okien mieszkania rodziców przy ulicy Dobrej, kędy przepędzano całe stada krów, cieląt, owiec i trzody właśnie do rzeźni. Brzydziła się mięsa. Czasami, gdy przy większym natłoku w jatce musiała pomóc przy obsłudze klientów, umiała zmusić się do krajania polędwicy czy szpondru, ale wątróbki, flaków, czy lekkich nie wzięłaby do ręki za żadne skarby. Z podziwem przyglądała się Adeli, a dawniej matce, gdy te ze spokojem i obojętnością zanurzały palce w tym obrzydlistwie. Mężczyźni to inna rzecz. Ojciec, kiedy brał coś, zdawało się, że znikało to w jego ogromnych rękach. Pan Edmund umiał to robić z jakąś lubością. I Magda była przekonana, że z takim uśmiechem potrafiłby wypatroszyć człowieka. Nawet, gdy nóż brał do ręki, a spode łba spojrzał na nią, odczuwała na grzbiecie lekki dreszcz. Zwykle siadywała w jatce tylko w rannych godzinach, w godzinach największego ruchu. Do jedenastej, najdalej do południa. Odkąd matka umarła i ojciec odebrał ją z gimnazjum, było tak dzień w dzień, rok po roku. Musiała siedzieć w kasie i odbierać pieniądze od kucharek i gospodyń. Ojciec, Adela, czy pan Edmund wykrzykiwali należną sumę, a rzeczą Magdy było rozróżnić w tłoku, która z kupujących ma tyle właśnie zapłacić. Należało przy tym uważać, bo nieraz zdarzały się i takie, co chciały oszukać albo wyjść z jatki nie płacąc. Poniektórym zapisywało się wybrany towar w książce i tych Magda najwięcej lubiła. Liczenie pieniędzy, zwłaszcza w zimie, gdy monety namarzają niczym lód, nie należało do przyjemności. Ręce grabiały, chociaż naciągała grube wełniane rękawiczki z obciętymi końcami palców. Gdy chuchała na nie, lub rozcierała je w przerwach, pan Kamionka rzucał zjadliwie: – Widzi panna Adela, a nie mówiłem, że ta manicura nie grzeje. Adela zaś jak głupia wybuchała śmiechem. Nie dlatego, by Magdzie sprawić przykrość, lecz by przypodobać się Edmundowi. Magda rozumiała to doskonale, a jednak mściła się później na siostrze. Nie było to nawet trudne. Wystarczyło zakaszlać głośniej podczas układania się do snu i powiedzieć, że to pewnie suchoty, że to i dobrze, bo wszystkiego jej na świecie żałują, że od śmierci matki nikogo bliskiego nie ma. Wystarczyło znowu zakaszlać i zrobić bolesną minę, a już Adela zrywała się z łóżka i stawała w swojej sztywnej białej koszuli nad Magdą i bezradnie rozkładając grube ręce powtarzała: – Magduś, serce moje, co też ty opowiadasz! Boga bój się! A potem zaparzała maliny, przynosiła konfitury, błagała siostrę, by zmierzyła temperaturę. Magda postękiwała, ukrywając uśmiech w poduszce i zasypiała otulona pieczołowicie ze wszystkich stron. Nazajutrz zaś niechybnie otrzymywała od Adeli jakiś podarek: koronkową chusteczkę, paciorki na szyję, albo i materiał na sukienkę. Między siostrami było czternaście lat różnicy i Adela wciąż po trosze traktowała Magdę jak dziecko. Że zaś własnych marzeń nie miała, że wszystko co o sobie myślała i dla siebie układała, dałoby się zamknąć w jej zwykłym powiedzeniu: – "Będzie, jak Bóg da" – wszystkie swoje nadzieje i ambicje snuła dokoła przyszłości siostry. I jeżeli niechętnym okiem patrzyła na umizgi pana Edmunda do Magdy, to raczej z obawy o nią, niż o utratę jego względów. Cóżby to był za los dla tej pięknej dziewczyny wychuchanej jak kwiatek z inspektów, delikatnej i obytej, czytającej książki i wykształconej wyjść za mąż za takiego Kamionkę?!... Dla siebie Adela też w tym nie widziała wielkiego losu, ale chłopak był pracowity, porządny, nie pił zbyt często, a przy tym aż rwało się do niego serce, taki był ładny. Jeden w tym wszystkim tkwił feler, że liczył sobie dopiero lat dwadzieścia pięć, czyli o równych siedem lat od Adeli był młodszy. Zresztą nie należało dzielić skóry na żywym niedźwiedziu, gdyż pan Edmund, wprawdzie owszem, przychodził, to i owo podgadywał, ale o oświadczynach nie myślał, może i bojąc się, że mu ojciec da do zrozumienia, że za wysokie progi na jego nogi. Miała Adela już nieraz starających się, ale wszystko jakoś niczym się kończyło, bo pan Nieczaj w ludziach przebierał i mówił: – Masz za byle kogo wyjść, to lepiej siedź w domu. Zwłaszcza zaś zwracał uwagę, żeby konkurent z tego samego był fachu. – Rzemiosło to nie zwykły handelek – powiadał, że to każdy może się doń wziąć. Tu trzeba znajomości z dziada na syna, z syna na wnuka. Dlatego czasy ciężkie się stały i tenże sam kryzys, że do wszystkiego ludzie bez pojęcia się biorą. Jak ma ostać się rzemiosło, kiedy wciąż nowi przychodzą? Ojciec mądry był i Adeli ani by w myśli nie postało wątpić o słuszności jego poglądów. Tym bardziej, że już dość długo żyła, aby zdążyć sprawdzić trafność opinii ojca. Niejeden z tych, o których pan Nieczaj nie miał dobrego zdania, z torbami poszedł, albo i na złą drogę trafił. W jednym tylko nie zgadzała się z ojcem: co do Magdy. Za surowy dla niej był, za wiele od niej wymagał. Jakby gwałtem chciał ją przytrzymać w tej jatce i w tym domu, kiedy dla każdego, kto na Magdę bodaj spojrzał, jasnym się stawało, że taka dziewczyna do innego życia stworzona. I Adela odczuwała to na każdym kroku. Czy to w sklepie, czy w domu przy gościach, czy zwłaszcza na wieczorkach, w Resursie Rzemieślniczej, gdzie w karnawale bywali, a już szczególniej po prostu na ulicy. Niczym panienka z najlepszej rodziny. I szyk taki miała, i wzięcie. Doprawdy też nie żałowała Adela tych zaoszczędzonych na gospodarstwie i na własnych pończochach pieniędzy, które wydawała na stroje siostry. Na stroje, na perfumy, na fryzjera i manicurzystkę. Nawet taki wybryk Magdusi, jak wymalowanie sobie paznokci na nogach, nie wydawał się Adeli zbyt karygodnym. Skoro się ma takie piękne, takie równe i gładziutkie stopy, to pasują dla nich podobne wymysły. Adela długo przyglądała się nogom siostry o jasnoróżowych piętach, smukłych palcach i ciemnoróżowych błyszczących paznokciach. Przesunęła ręką po stopach i nie mogła wyjść ze zdumienia. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że nogi mogą być takie ładne i nie wiedziała po co mają być takie. Wtedy to właśnie Magda zwierzyła się siostrze ze swojej wielkiej tajemnicy. Adela musiała przysięgnąć na obrazek po nieboszczce matce, że nikomu słóweczka nie piśnie i z przerażeniem wysłuchała wyznania: Magda bynajmniej nie chodzi na kursy buchalteryjne pana Bratka, lecz do takiej szkoły, gdzie uczą tańca i rytmiki. I nie tańca salonowego, nie walca, tanga czy foxtrotta, ale takiego tańca, jak w balecie, co to na scenach są popisy. Magda długo i obszernie opowiadała o tej szkole, o dyrektorce, pani Iwonie Karnickiej, która kiedyś była primabaleriną carskiej opery w Rosji, o koleżankach, między którymi są córki adwokatów, inżynierów, pułkowników, a nawet jest jedna prawdziwa hrabianka. Opowiadała, jak odbywają się lekcje gimnastyki i tańca, tłumaczyła, że po skończeniu takiej szkoły nie każda musi zostać tancerką czy tam "girlsą", chociaż zdolniejsze mogą zrobić wielką karierę, a dwanaście najzdolniejszych już występuje w teatrze rewiowym, w samej "Złotej Masce", ale i tak każdej kobiecie nauka taka przyda się o tyle, że robi się zgrabniejsza, zwinniejsza, ma więcej gracji i wdzięku. Nawet w szkole jest specjalny kurs dla starszych pań, mężatek, i same bogate damy należą do tego kursu. – No, a tobie po co? – nie mogła przyjść do siebie Adela. – Mnie? – zamyśliła się Magda i tak, jak siedziała na łóżku w różowej kombinezce, podciągnęła kolana aż pod brodę, zaplotła ręce dookoła nóg i westchnęła: – Może zostanę artystką, ale nie takim byle czym, tylko wielką artystką... – Ty?... szeroko otworzyła swe małe oczki Adela. – A dlaczegóż by nie?... Pani Iwona mówi, że mam talent. Warunki zewnętrzne też nie najgorsze. – Niby jakie warunki? – zaniepokoiła się Adela, gdyż przyszło jej na myśl, że rzecz dotyczy pieniędzy, że zatem ona mogłaby w czymś pomóc, o ile owe warunki nie są zbyt wysokie. – Warunki zewnętrzne – wyjaśniła Magda – to w teatrze tak się nazywa uroda, budowa, rozumiesz? Tej nocy Adela oka zmrużyć nie mogła, a gdy posłyszała o czwartej nad ranem, że Wikta krząta się w kuchni, przygotowując śniadanie dla ojca i dla niej, jeszcze zanim się zaczęła ubierać, podeszła cichutko do łóżka siostry i długo wpatrywała się w jej długie czarne jak smoła rzęsy, w rozrzucone na poduszki brązowe, prawie rude włosy, w delikatny owal twarzyczki i wypukłe, jakby nożem wykrojone usta. – Dlaczegóż by nie? – szeptała do siebie – dlaczego?... Alboż to dla niej takie życie?... Magdusia moja kochana, siostrunia moja jedyna... W niepokoju, w zdumieniu i w czułości Adela otarła łzy rękawem nakrochmalonej koszuli. Niełatwo jej było pogodzić się z tą myślą, niełatwo uznać rzecz za przesądzoną. Przypuszczała nawet, że to grzech z jej strony, grzech, że starsza siostra nie próbuje odwieść młodszej ze złej drogi. Adeli nieraz obijało się o uszy, jakie to zepsucie jest w teatrze i że takie artystki to przeważnie lafiryndy, albo nawet na utrzymaniu u różnych bogaczy. Jednakże wiedziała z góry, że żadne namowy nie pomogą, a gdyby przysięgi nie dotrzymała i wygadała się przed ojcem ze wszystkim, doszłoby do jakiegoś nieszczęścia. Zresztą gdzieś w głębi pragnęła, gorąco pragnęła, by Magda dostała się do innego, piękniejszego życia, by została wielką damą z tych, co jeżdżą swymi samochodami i rozmawiają w cudzoziemskich językach. Modliła się też, by Bóg ochraniał siostrę przed wszystkim złem, a zwłaszcza przed teatrem. Jednakże pragnęła dla niej bodaj wszystkiego, co byłoby w życiu ich rodziny jakimś zdarzeniem, czymś daleko odbiegającym od codzienności. Pragnęła tak, jakby mogła pragnąć dla siebie samej, gdyby nie najgłębsze przeświadczenie, że do niczego poza ową szarą codziennością nadać się nie potrafi. Tak było w pierwszych dniach, w pierwszych tygodniach po zwierzeniach siostry. Z biegiem czasu przyzwyczaiła się jednak do tej myśli – zżyła się z nią. Codziennie po obiedzie Magda wychodziła niby na kursy buchalteryjne, a wracała o ósmej, kiedy już ojciec spał. Czasami zjawiała się nawet znacznie później, a siostrze, z którą sypiały w jednym pokoju, tłumaczyła, że był jakiś popis, czy egzamin. W każdym razie tajemnica Magdy spowszedniała, nie groziła już awanturą, skandalem, burzą. Tak przynajmniej zdawało się Adeli do tego właśnie popołudnia. Około dwunastej, jak zwykle, prawie cały towar był już rozprzedany i jatka opustoszała. O tej porze pan Nieczaj zwykle zabierał się do rachunków, a Magda obliczała kasę i szła do domu. Dziś jednak, skoro tylko Magda wyszła, ojciec zaczął zdejmować kitel i swoim niskim chrapliwym głosem zapytał: – Adelko! Kursy tego Bratka to na Żurawiej? W ręku Adeli znieruchomiał nóż. Zdołała tylko wyjąkać: – A... a... a... co? – Pytam: na Żurawiej? – powtórzył już gniewnie. Adela bezradnym spojrzeniem obrzuciła ściany, spotkała przymrużone oko pana Edmunda, zauważyła, że mostek cielęcy, przygotowany do domu, nie został zabrany przez Magdę i że ktoś wywrócił kubeł od trocin, stojący w kącie. – Na Żurawiej – odpowiedziała cicho. Ojciec pochrząkując zdjął fartuch, kitel, starannie obtarł papierem ręce i już zabierał się do wyjścia, gdy Adela zrozumiała, że trzeba za wszelką cenę nie dopuścić, by ojciec wyszedł. – Niech tatko nie idzie – wydobyła z siebie. – Co mówisz? – zdziwił się pan Nieczaj. – Niech tatko najpierw pogada z Magdą. Stary zmarszczył brwi: – Nie wtrącaj się w nie swoje sprawy. Oporządź wszystko. Za godzinę wpadnie tu Biesiadowski. O, tu masz dla niego pieniądze. I tego... hm... A dlaczegóż to mam nie iść? – zastanowił się. Adela już była zdecydowana przyznać się do wszystkiego, lecz obecność czeladnika uniemożliwiła wyznanie. Któż zabroni takiemu panu Edmundowi roznosić później po całym mieście, że panna Nieczajówna na jakieś tańce po kryjomu chodzi?... – Niech tatko nie idzie – powtórzyła tylko, a jej głos zabrzmiał jakoś dziwnie, bo ojciec obejrzał się i zatrzymał w drzwiach. Spojrzał na Adelę i zrozumiał, że musiało w tym być coś ważnego. Odkaszlnął i w jego oczach wyraziło się zdumienie: nie był przyzwyczajony, by ktoś, a zwłaszcza rodzone dziecko stawało mu na drodze w jego postanowieniach. – Edmund – odezwał się po chwili – skocz no do Pichcińskiego po te weksle, co miał wczoraj przynieść. Pan Kamionka bez słowa odłożył toporek i wyszedł. – Co to jest? – groźnie zapytał pan Nieczaj. – O, Jezu, czego się tatko tak patrzy – próbowała ratować się odwleczeniem Adela. – Gadaj zaraz. – Co mam gadać, nic nie mam do gadania. Tylko to, że do pana Bratka nie ma po co iść... Nie ma po co, bo Magda i tak na te jego kursy już nie chodzi. Wyrzuciła to z siebie jednym tchem i przeraziła się. Po pierwsze złamała przysięgę, a po drugie niepotrzebnie Wmieszała siebie w tę straszną awanturę, która teraz wybuchnie. Ojciec rzadko się gniewał, ale teraz, jak amen w pacierzu wybuchnie. Adela raz tylko widziała ojca w gniewie, a chociaż było to coś przed piętnastu laty, dotychczas drżała na samo wspomnienie. Wówczas schowała się pod łóżko i aż jakichś konwulsji dostała ze strachu. Było to wtedy, gdy brat nieboszczki matki świeżo wyszedł z więzienia i przychodził do nich na Dobrą ulicę z pretensjami. Wówczas ojciec dowiedział się, że wujek za niego coś tam podpisał. Wtedy niepotrzebnie wygadała się matka, a teraz ona. Ojciec wyjął ręce z kieszeni, zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony i zapytał nadspodziewanie spokojnie: – Jak to nie chodzi? – Nie chodzi, no, nie chodzi i już. Ja więcej nic nie wiem. Jak Boga kocham, nic nie wiem – broniła się piskliwym głosem. – Mów, pókim dobry! Twarz ojca wykrzywiła się w jakimś skurczu, Adela zaś, chociaż drżała ze strachu, obiecywała sobie na wszystkie świętości, że więcej pary z gęby nie puści. – Ja nic nie wiem, nic nie wiem, nic nie wiem. – Przecież chodzi, co dzień chodzi – nacierał ojciec. Adela spuściła oczy i milczała. – Jeżeli nie na kursy do Bratka, to gdzie?... Mów, psiajucho! – wybuchnął nagle – bo cię na drobny mak rozsypię. – O, Jezu, Jezu! – zajęczała Adela. Widziała pochylającą się nad sobą zsiniałą twarz ojca, na ramionach uczuła bolesny zacisk jego rąk. – Dokąd, do kogo chodzi! Mów, bo cię rozerwę! Jak się on nazywa? Pomimo dojmującego bólu i przerażenia Adela zrozumiała nagle, o co ojciec Magdę podejrzewa. – Boże broń, niech tatko puści – niemal krzyknęła. – Co też tatko sobie wyobraża, Magda, uchowaj Boże, nie taka. Pan Nieczaj potrząsnął córkę z całej siły: – Nie łżesz?! – Co mam łżeć! Niech tatko puści. – Więc gdzie chodzi? – Do szkoły. – Do jakiej szkoły? – Tańców się uczy. Pan Nieczaj puścił ramiona Adeli, wyprostował się, sapał przez chwilę. – Jak tatko mógł o rodzonej córce tak nawet pomyśleć! – ośmielała się Adela. – Więc gadaj. Tylko wszystko, jak jest! – spokojnie już odezwał się ojciec. I Adela opowiedziała wszystko, o tej pani, co za carskich czasów była baletnicą, o córkach doktorów i inżynierów, o "Złotej Masce", gdzie zdolniejsze uczennice tańczą, o gimnastyce, którą uprawiają nawet wielkie damy. Pan Nieczaj słuchał w milczeniu, bębnił palcami po ladzie i patrzył przez okno. Adela skończyła i zaryzykowała dodać: – W tym nic takiego złego nie ma. – Milcz; gadzino! To po to ja ciebie wychowałem, żebyś ty za moimi plecami rodzoną siostrę na dziwkę kierowała? – Co ja? Dlaczego niby ja – przeraziła się odpowiedzialności Adela. – Ty, boś już nie wymawiając dość stara i powinna byłaś pilnować młodszej! Tfu! Głupie baby! Tfu!... Splunął z rozmachem, wierzchem dłoni otarł włosy i wyszedł. Zawrócił w stronę domu i szedł swoim ciężkim, równym krokiem, nikomu nie ustępując drogi, jak zwykle kiedy był zamyślony, niczym tramwaj sunący po szynach. Długo jeszcze nie mógł zebrać myśli i wciąż powtarzał: – Głupie baby, psiejuchy, głupie baby!... Nigdy zbyt wysoko nie trzymał o kobiecym rozumie, lecz ilekroć zdarzyło się coś, co potwierdzało jego krytyczną opinię, dziwił się, jakby jakiejś niespodziance. Bo co go tu najbardziej uderzyło, to głupota córek, zwłaszcza Adeli. Przy Magdzinych osiemnastu latach, nie należało wymagać zbyt wiele rozsądku. Ale żeby ta stara krowa!... W pierwszej chwili pan Nieczaj wyobraził sobie rzecz najgorszą, toteż gdy okazało się, że Magda chodzi tylko do szkoły tańca, nieco odsapnął. Rzecz jest brudna, paskudna, ale do odrobienia. Najbardziej go zabolała ta zmowa córek. Tak się mu wywdzięczały, że oszukiwały go najbezczelniej w świecie. Te pieniądze, które dawał na kształcenie dziecka, szły za jego plecami na to; by z tego dziecka zrobić lafiryndę. By jego czyste, uczciwe nazwisko utytłać w rynsztoku, by go przed ludźmi upokorzyć. Jakżeby śmiał wówczas spojrzeć w oczy choćby takiego Chróścińskiego, z którym przestał się witać, odkąd jego córka zamieszkała "na wiarę" z człowiekiem rozwiedzionym, niejakim Lempkiem. – Pan, panie Chróściński – powiedział mu wtedy przy świadkach – Pan nie jesteś dla mnie kompania. Nie nadawał się pan Nieczaj do kompromisu. Nie umiał na złe sprawy patrzeć przez palce, ani nawet zmilczeć, gdy widział, że ktokolwiek postępuje nie tak, jak należy, nie tak, jak sumienie, prawo i obowiązek nakazują. Przeciwnie: głośno i przy każdej sposobności walił prosto z mostu co o czym myśli krótko, zwięźle i bezapelacyjnie. Nigdy o nikim nie wypowiadał ujemnego sądu, zanim w rzeczy się nie upewnił: gdy już jednak wiedział, jak się należy; nie znał ani współczucia, ani litości. Pierwszym i głównym podziałem, jaki do ludzi stosował, był podział na uczciwych i nieuczciwych, a rodziców, którzy nie umieli dzieci wychowywać w moralności i obyczaju, potępiał, jako głównych winowajców, o ile naturalnie jabłko nie padło zbyt daleko od jabłoni, a rodzice wyrodka się nie wyparli. Znano też w mieście i w branży pana Nieczaja z tej strony i jeżeli mógł się szczycić szacunkiem ludzkim, to właśnie dlatego. Kalkulował to wszystko sobie pan Nieczaj i rozważał, a jeżeli czegoś w tej chwili żałował, to jedynie tego, że Magdy zaraz wypędzić z domu nie mógł. Nie mógł zaś dlatego, że sama myśl o tym, teraz gdy już ochłonął, krajała mu serce aż do fizycznego bólu. I nie tylko z tej przyczyny, że chodziło tu o jego dziecko lecz i z tej, że była nim właśnie Magda. Bodaj po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł stary Nieczaj, że ją, właśnie ją najbardziej ze wszystkich kocha, że choć nigdy jej tego nie okazał, ale nosił ją zawsze w swej myśli, jak coś może najmniej użytecznego, może najbardziej obcego, nieswojskiego, ale właśnie pięknego, upiększającego, cennego. Sam myślał, że po powrocie do domu zbije smarkatą jak Bóg przykazał na kwaśne jabłko, a przecież, gdy tylko wielkim kluczem drzwi otworzył, a ona z drugiego pokoju wychyliła głowę, poczuł, że nie potrafi. I to jeszcze bardziej rozsierdziło pana Antoniego, jeszcze większą goryczą zalało mu wnętrze. Widział, że oto chwieje się w nim coś, że o mały włos, a po sprawiedliwości by nie postąpił. Pomału zdejmował bekieszę, szalik, czapkę, ciężko wycierał buty o słomiankę. Nic nie odpowiedział na zdziwione zapytanie córki, co się stało, że tatko tak wcześnie wrócił. Usiadł przy stole, szeroką dłonią zgarnął kilka okruszyn z zielonej ceraty i dobra chwila upłynęła, zanim zawołał: – Magda! Dziewczyna weszła i stanęła naprzeciw. W ręku trzymała rurki do karbowania włosów. – Co tatko każe? – zapytała nie podnosząc oczu. Zresztą pan Antoni tego nie zauważył, gdyż sam też wbił oczy w podłogę. – Słuchaj, Magda – zaczął tak spokojnie, aż się sam sobie dziwił. – Jak się nazywa ta szkoła, do której chodzisz? Dziewczyna przestąpiła z nogi na nogę. – Przecie tatko wie – wybąkała cicho. – Wiem – wrzasnął nagle ojciec i uderzył pięścią w stół aż meble zadrżały, lecz zaraz opanował się. – Ty mogłaś tak mnie okłamywać?... Mów!... Rogówką chciałaś zostać?... Rynsztoki wycierać?... Jak się nazywa ta szkoła? Magda przełknęła ślinę. – Pani Iwony Karnickiej, szkoła choreograficzna. – Jak? – Szkoła choreograficzna, pani Karnickiej. – Pani? Jakiej pani? – wybuchnął. – Rajfurki, dziwki! Co te porządne dziewczęta w rozpustę wciąga. Już ja jej pokażę! Już ja z nią pogadam, po swojemu! Do milicji rajfurkę zaskarżę! – Ależ tatko, co tatko mówi! – przeraziła się Magda – ona nikogo nie wciąga. Tam najporządniejsze panienki... – Milcz, głupia! – Tatko mi tylko wstydu narobi. Pan Nieczaj oniemiał. – Jak to? Ja ci wstydu narobię?... Ja?... Czyś całkiem oszalała?... To ja ciebie od wstydu ratuję, ja dzięki Bogu w porę swoje uczciwe nazwisko osłaniam od wstydu, któryś ty mi przyniosła, a ona mi tu o wstydzie?!... Magda, cała drżąca, z rozszerzonymi oczyma stała przed nim, a on mówił: – I nie hańba to? I nie wstyd tak teraz ślipiami przede mną świecić? Tfu! Tfu! Odszedł dwa kroki, zatrzymał się i zapytał: – Czy jesteś co winna tej rajfurce? – To nie żadna rajfurka, to artystka – roztrzęsionym głosem zakrzyknęła Magda. – To już moja rzecz. Gadaj, ile jesteś tam dłużna? – Nic nie jestem dłużna. – Na pewno? – Po co miałabym kłamać. – No, więc dobrze. Od jutra będziesz wstawała razem ze mną, o piątej. Razem ze mną będziesz chodziła do sklepu, a po robocie marsz natychmiast do domu i ani kroku za próg. Słyszałaś? Magda milczała. – Słyszałaś? – powtórzył groźnie. – Przecież słyszę, bo tatko tak krzyczy, że cała kamienica słyszy. Mam być w więzieniu, to będę. – Jeżeli nie podoba ci się rodzicielski dom, to uważaj, żebyś do prawdziwego więzienia nie trafiła. I pamiętaj, żeby twoja noga u tej rajfurki nie postała! Pamiętaj! Podniósł wielką jak bochen pięść i chwiał nią przed twarzą córki. Stała ze spuszczonymi rękami i cała jej postawa wyrażała rezygnację i posłuszeństwo. Tylko w spojrzeniu Magdy tlił się bunt. Nie ruszyła się z miejsca, gdy ojciec wychodził. Wiedziała, że wobec jego postanowień jest bezsilna, lecz nie odczuwała strachu. Wcześniej, czy później musiało się tak skończyć, musiało do tego dojść. Ostatecznie widywali ją przecież ludzie, gdy chodziła na Piękną, a u Bratka na kursach uczył się młody Kowalszczak. Zresztą nie obchodziło Magdy, jaką drogą i przez kogo ojciec dowiedział się prawdy. Może i Adela wygadała się?... Nie o to już chodziło. Teraz było najważniejsze, by ojciec nie narobił awantury pani Karnickiej. Ośmieszyłby tym Magdę nie tylko przed dobrą panią, lecz i przed wszystkimi koleżankami. A to skuteczniej zamknęłoby przed Magdą drogę do powrotu, niż wszystkie zakazy domowe. Ani przez chwilę, zarówno wtedy, gdy ojciec na nią krzyczał, jak i teraz, kiedy spokojnie rozważała swoje położenie, Magda nie myślała o wyrzeczeniu się dawnych zamiarów. Nie wiedziała jeszcze, jak to zrobi, w jaki sposób uwolni się spod kontroli, skąd weźmie pieniądze na opłacenie szkoły, nic nie wiedziała poza tym jednym, że przecież nie da sobie odebrać tego wielkiego pięknego świata, który ją tak pociągał. Przez głowę szybko przelatywały cienie projektów: wezwania pomocy którejś z koleżanek, potajemnego wymykania się wieczorami, gdy ojciec zaśnie, pożyczenia od kogoś pieniędzy albo po prostu zabrania ich z kasy. Lecz wszystko to było nierealne. Magda zaś miała duże poczucie rzeczywistości, zmysł opierania się na prostych i pewnych podstawach. Lecz jeżeli w jej rozmyślaniach coraz częściej powracało nazwisko pana Biesiadowskiego, było w tym niemało racji. Po pierwsze pan Biesiadowski miał u ojca swoje znaczenie, a po wtóre Magda wiedziała, że się mu podoba. Była nawet pewna, że dlatego właśnie, że właśnie dla niej pan Biesiadowski tak często przychodził do jatki po inkaso, chociaż gdzie indziej posyłał swoich pomocników, a sam zaledwie raz na miesiąc, czy dwa zaglądał dla ogólnych rozrachunków. Magdzie się nie podobał. Był brzydki i mały, prawie że niższy od niej. Jednak dość go lubiła. W każdym razie był bardziej okrzesany od tych mężczyzn, którzy przychodzili trzy, czy cztery razy do roku na imieniny ojca, Adeli, czy jej własne, a których poza tym widywała na tańcach w Resursie Rzemieślniczej. Tak czy owak, wszystkie plany trzeba było na razie odłożyć, a tylko postarać się, by ojciec zaniechał owej zapowiadanej awantury na Pięknej. Najprostszym zaś na to sposobem, co wyczuwała instynktownie, będzie najściślejsze podporządkowanie się życzeniom ojca. Tegoż wieczora Magda dowiedziała się od siostry, co i jak odbyło się w sklepie. Ku zdumieniu i radości Adeli wcale nie robiła jej wyrzutów. – Cóż by pomogły? Magda, nie umiała robić rzeczy bezcelowych, umiała godzić się z faktami dokonanymi przynajmniej o tyle; by nie walić głową o mur, skoro się wie, że mur jest twardszy. Dlatego też, ku ponownemu zdumieniu siostry, pierwsza ułożyła się do snu, a nazajutrz wstała jeszcze wcześniej niż ojciec, pomagała w kuchni i sama podała śniadanie. Pan Nieczaj nic nie powiedział, gdy na dzień dobry pocałowała go w rękę, zupę również jadł w milczeniu, dopiero gdy postawiła przed nim patelnię z jajecznicą na słonince, odezwał się zwyczajnym tonem: – A przypomnij mi, Magda, żebym w południe do Urzędu Skarbowego poszedł. – Dobrze, tatku. – Ciągają człowieka i ciągają – dodał jakby do siebie. W sklepie od rana było jak co dzień z tą różnicą, że Magda raz po raz zrywała się od kasy i pomagała przy ekspediowaniu. Mróz tego dnia zelżał, szyby odtajały. Na posadzce w środku i koło olbrzymiego kloca, na którym rąbano mięso, zrobiły się dwie małe kałuże czarniawej wody. Pan Edward musiał kilka razy dosypywać tam trocin. Klientki, jak zwykle, wykłócały się o mniejszą ilość kości, o lepsze kawałki mięsa. Ale to tylko z Edmundem lub z Adelą. Gdy którą obsługiwał sam ojciec, żadna nie ośmieliła się robić uwag. Nawet największa odbiorczyni, pani Kolasińska, która prowadziła wielki pensjonat na Ordynackiej i brała co dzień po piętnaście, a nawet dwadzieścia kilo towaru, przyjmowała bez szemrania wszystkie kawałki, jakie dawał pan Nieczaj. Magda zawsze z jednakowym podziwem przyglądała się robocie ojca. Gdy pociągnął nożem, albo szybkim, nieznacznym zamachem rąbnął na klocu – nieomylnie wypadała taka waga, jakiej było trzeba. – Mięso swego wyczucia wymaga – mawiał, pouczając czeladnika – na ten przykład starsze, co od starszego bydlęcia pochodzi, można liczyć na ten sam powiedzmy szponder o ćwierć kilo więcej, bo starsza sztuka kości cięższe ma, a i soki jej nie takie już lekkie. Pan Kamionka z uwagą słuchał pouczeń, bo wiedział, że takiego drugiego fachowca, jak jego majster, nie znajdzie. Sam zresztą, według określenia pana Nieczaja, był "zdolny", co w takich ustach miało wagę największego komplementu, gdyż pan Nieczaj nad nikim rozpływać się nie lubił, a chwalił bardzo rzadko. Magda przyglądała się pracy w jatce, przechodniom, szybko migającym po wąskim chodniku, samochodom, ciężko wjeżdżającym pod górę, a że kasa była tuż przy oknie, a większość mieszkańców dzielnicy była znana Magdzie przynajmniej ze słyszenia i z widzenia, zamyślała się nad ich zajęciami, losem, sprawami. Szare było to wszystko i jakieś mizerne i beznadziejne. I jeżeli Magda dziwiła się czemu, to właściwie temu, że ludziom wystarcza ta ich szarość, te jednakowe dni i to powszednie życie. Nie umiała pojąć nawet swego ojca, który przecież ma w banku sporo pieniędzy i place na Czerniakowie, i willę w Falenicy, a żyją wciąż tak, jakby nic nie mieli, sami pracują w chłodzie i w tym ohydnym mięsie, od którego czasem aż mdło się robi. A przecież nawet znacznie biedniejsi miewają i mieszkania ładne, i inaczej się ubierają, i o innych rzeczach mówią i w ogóle żyją. Więc jakże można zadowolić się tą szarzyzną, skoro się obok widzi świat barwny, wesoły, piękny, skoro ulicami, tam w śródmieściu, pędzą lśniące samochody, złocą się wystawy wspaniałych sklepów, huczą kawiarnie i restauracje, skoro za złotówkę w kinie można zobaczyć dalekie kraje, palmy, dziwy, bale i okręty, wytwornych mężczyzn i kobiety tak delikatne, jak kwiaty. Jak można wiedzieć o tym wszystkim i zadowolić się zabłoconą Tamką, dwoma pokoikami z kuchnią na trzeciaku, brudnymi schodami i odorem surowego mięsa?... Im dłużej żyła, tym większe ogarniało ją zdumienie: większa pewność, że cały ten smutny światek to jedynie krótkotrwała przystań, z której ona, Magda, wyleci na dalekie przestrzenie, gdzie szeleszczą palmy, tryskają fontanny, gdzie dzwonią kryształy, lśnią brylanty, gdzie warto żyć. I właśnie ta pewność, że do takiego życia jest stworzona dodawała Magdzie spokoju teraz, gdy posłusznie spełniała swoje obowiązki w jatce i przesiadywała w domu. Jedno wygrała: ojciec nie poszedł do Iwony z awanturą, która by raz na zawsze skompromitowała Magdę w oczach koleżanek, która by zamknęła jej jedyną drogę do pięknego życia. Po dłuższym i trzeźwym namyśle Magda uznała tę właśnie drogę za jedyną. Kiedyś, gdy chodziła jeszcze na pensje i była bardzo dziecinna, oczekiwała, że pewnego dnia spotka, wracając do domu, jakiegoś gwiazdora filmowego, księcia, milionera, lub przynajmniej rotmistrza od ułanów, że zakochają się w sobie od pierwszego wejrzenia i uciekną razem za granicę, może nawet do Ameryki. Była wtedy w piątej klasie gdy właśnie spotkała takiego pana. Miał na imię Jerzy, powiedział, że jest przemysłowcem, że jest bardzo nieszczęśliwy i że Magda ma cudne włosy. Nazajutrz spotkał ją znowu, a na trzeci dzień zaproponował, by przyszła do niego obejrzeć pokojowe kino. Mieszkał bardzo ładnie na placu Napoleona, w mieszkaniu pachniało perfumami i było moc nieprzyzwoitych obrazów, i puszyste dywany, i wspaniały gramofon. Nie było tylko pokojowego kina i to wydało się Magdzie od razu podejrzane. Za to zaczął z nią tańczyć, częstował słodkim winem i całował. Był to pierwszy mężczyzna, z którym się całowała. Gdy powiedział, że ją kocha, zapytała, czy się prędko pobiorą. Wówczas on oświadczył, że niestety, jest żonaty. Była tak tym zgnębiona, że rozpłakała się i chciała iść do domu, a on nie puścił jej, póki nie obiecała, że jutro przyjdzie. Nie przyszła jednak więcej, a to dlatego, że zwierzyła się nazajutrz koleżance z siódmej klasy, pannie Jóźwińskiej, ta zaś wytłumaczyła Magdzie wiele rzeczy, o których dotychczas Magda pojęcia nie miała. Drugą miłością był właśnie brat Toli Jóźwińskiej. Zaprzyjaźniły się po tych zwierzeniach i Tola zapraszała ją do siebie na potańcówki: Pan Jóźwiński był bardzo bogatym adwokatem, a Karol studiował na Politechnice, miał motocykl z wózkiem i kilka razy zabierał Magdę aż za Wilanów. Karol był zupełnie inny. Czytał jej wiersze i pięknym niskim głosem śpiewał piosenki, gdy się zaś całowali, robił się całkiem nieprzytomny i chciał ją rozbierać: Też przysięgał, że ją kocha, a później okazało się, że jest zaręczony z panną Peszlówną z ósmej klasy, której ojciec miał fabrykę czekolady. Te nieliczne doświadczenia wystarczyły Magdzie do rozwiania dziecinnych złudzeń. Ci mężczyźni z pięknego świata chcieliby tylko całować i pieścić, ale żaden nie przyznałby się do niej przy kobietach ze swego środowiska. Pamiętała fotografię żony Jerzego, szykownej damy, a i Karol, gdy było więcej gości, nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Wstydził się jej, bo była źle ubrana, nie umiała zachować się wytwornie i mówić o ich znajomych. Dlatego doszła do przekonania, że najpierw trzeba być kimś, najpierw trzeba umieć czymś zaimponować, żeby zdobyć sobie wstęp do ich świata. Ponieważ zaś w tym właśnie okresie przeczytała życiorys Poli Negri i historie kilku innych wielkich gwiazd filmowych – postanowiła zostać artystką. Tamte również pochodziły z bardzo skromnego środowiska, a jednak doszły do wszechświatowej sławy. Zapewne, sprzyjało im szczęście, ale przede wszystkim miały wolę dojścia do czegoś własnymi siłami, miały talent, no, i urodę. Woli zaś Magdzie nie brakowało, co do talentu, to pani Iwona zapewniała ją o tym, jeżeli zaś chodziło o urodę, Magda mogła być pewna siebie. Zwłaszcza odkąd sprawiła sobie palto ze skunksowym kołnierzem i ten płaski czarny kapelusik, który odsłaniał całą połowę głowy, prawie, że nie było mężczyzny, który by się za nią na ulicy nie obejrzał. W sklepie mało pokazywała się mężczyznom i siedziała tu w ohydnym białym kitlu, a przecież też miała powodzenie. Taki pan Biesiadowski to oczu z niej nie spuszczał. Teraz przychodził codziennie, nawet kiedy ojca nie było. Lubiła go za to i także za jego jakby nieśmiałość, gdy się do niej zbliżał. Natomiast raziła Magdę jego obojętność na własny zewnętrzny wygląd. Był jeszcze młody, jak na mężczyznę: miał około czterdziestki, a chodził w starym kożuchu i w długich butach, chociaż sam ojciec mówił, że "Biesiadowski tyle ma, że mógłby mnie trzy razy kupić i sprzedać". Rzeczywiście, prawie połowa handlu wieprzowiną w Warszawie znajdowała się w ręku Biesiadowskiego. Kiedyś służył w wojsku w Legionach i dosłużył się rangi porucznika, a później był dostawcą do wojska. Wreszcie całkiem przerzucił się na handel trzodą. Porządny był człowiek i ogólnie lubiany. Nawet pan Edmund, który nie pominął nigdy okazji, by każdemu przypiąć łatkę, o panu Biesiadowskim wyrażał się z szacunkiem. Najwyżej, ku ubawieniu obu Nieczajówien, od czasu do czasu naśladował lwowski akcent Biesiadowskiego i jego szybki sposób mówienia. Pan Biesiadowski pochodzi z Krosna, gdzie jego ojciec był krawcem. Magdzie, gdy dowiedziała się o tym, mimo woli nasunęła się złośliwa myśl, że musiał być złym krawcem, skoro syn tak brzydko się ubiera. Zdarzyło się kiedyś, że pan Biesiadowski zaproponował Magdzie pójście do kina. Podziękowała mu pięknie, lecz właśnie z powodu jego wyglądu nie chciała pójść, pomimo tego, iż obecny przy tej propozycji ojciec zdawał się nic nie mieć przeciw. Odwrotnie. Pan Antoni – tak się przynajmniej Magdzie wówczas zdawało – miał jej za złe, że odmówiła. Nieraz też wyrażał się o panu Biesiadowskim przychylnie, jakby w celu zwrócenia uwagi córki. Teraz Magda wszystko to przypomniała sobie, układała i rozważała. Wynikiem zaś tych rozważań było to, że pierwsze zjawienie się pana Biesiadowskiego w sklepie na Tamce, zaznaczyło się dostrzegalnym dla wszystkich ożywieniem Magdy. Ponieważ sklep o tej porze był prawie pusty i kasjerka niewiele miała do roboty, mogła sobie pozwolić na miłą rozmowę z miłym interesantem. Wypytywała go o ceny, o źródła zakupu, słuchała uważnie wywodów o przewadze trzody wielkopolskiej nad innymi, o wpływie przegonu na spadek jakości mięsa, a zwłaszcza słoniny, o zatargach na giełdzie mięsnej, o stosunkach w rzeźni. Uśmiechała się często i spoglądała na pana Biesiadowskiego tak, że ten, coraz wygodniej przypierał się do kontuaru kasy i ani myślał wychodzić, chociaż przed jatką czekał nań jeden z pomocników, który raz po raz zaglądał przez drzwi i pokaszliwał niecierpliwie. Nazajutrz powtórzyło się to samo z taką różnicą, że pan Biesiadowski przyszedł wcześniej, a wyszedł jeszcze później. – Magduś, powiedz no – zapytała wieczorem Adela – o czym wy rozmawiacie z Biesiadowskim? – O różnych rzeczach. Adela podrapała się po głowie i oświadczyła tonem głębokiego przeświadczenia: – On tak patrzy na ciebie, żeby cię zjadł. Magda wybuchnęła śmiechem, później wydęła dumnie usta i wzruszyła ramionami: – Niejeden taki się znajdzie, co by mnie chciał zjeść, ale nie dla psa kiełbasa. – Jak to? – zdziwiła się Adela. – Tak to. – Więc po cóż ty do niego tak? – Niby jak? – ironicznie zapytała Magda. – Ojej – skrzywiła się Adela – już mnie oczu nie zamydlisz! Przecież robisz do niego słodkie miny. – No więc co? – To musi ci się podobać – zakonkludowała tryumfalnie Adela. – Głupia jesteś. Dobranoc. Odwróciła się plecami Magda i udała, że śpi. Na trzeci dzień pan Biesiadowski przyszedł aż dwa razy. Raz, jak zwykle, a za drugim po to, by powiedzieć, że niestety musi na dwa dni wyjechać na kontrakty do Torunia i Bydgoszczy. – To pana tu aż przez dwa dni nie będzie? – zawołała z takim zmartwieniem w głosie, że Biesiadowski aż poczerwieniał i przestąpił z nogi na nogę. – Interesy, panno Magdaleno – powiedział. – Człowiek dla siebie czasu i godzinki nie urwie. Zwłaszcza, że właściwie mówiąc, nie zawsze się ma powód, czyli przyczynę. – Bo pan pewno takiej przyczyny nie szuka – lekko rzuciła Magda. – Niczego bym bardziej nie pragnął, jak znalezienia. Niech mi panna Magdalena wierzy, przysięgam Bogu. Niepotrzebnie tak gorąco Magdę zapewniał. Nie miała co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Wystarczał mały jej uśmiech lub wymowniejsze spojrzenie, by Biesiadowski ożywiał się i rozpromieniał. Gdy zrobiła smutną minkę, nie ukrywał zaniepokojenia i obawy. Słowem zdawała sobie dokładnie sprawę, że można na nim grać, niczym na skrzypcach. Nie cieszyła się jednak tym sukcesem aż tak bardzo, jak ją o to podejrzewała siostra. Cieszyła się inaczej: oto zaczynał się przed nią zarysowywać plan działania. Jedynym sposobem wyzwolenia się spod kontroli ojca, jedynym sposobem uzyskania względnej swobody było wytrzaśnięcie sobie takiego konkurenta, który by przypadł ojcu do gustu i do którego miałby on zaufanie. Jeżeli Magda zdecydowała się właśnie na pana Biesiadowskiego, to głównie z tej racji, a poza tym dlatego, że zdawało się jej, iż Biesiadowski, bardziej niż każdy inny, da się tak nakręcić, jak ona zechce, że po prostu uda się jej powodować tym człowiekiem według swej woli. Z Torunia pan Biesiadowski przysłał kolorową widokówkę, przedstawiającą pomnik Kopernika. Na odwrocie napisał: "Szanownej Pannie Magdalenie przesyłam serdeczne ukłony z grodu Kopernika. – Z serdecznym poważaniem Feliks Biesiadowski." Kartka została pięć razy przeczytana przez Adelę, dwa razy przez Magdę, a pan Nieczaj obejrzał ją starannie, po czym zrobił luźną uwagę, że dobrze wychowanych i porządnych ludzi, którzy i grzeczność umieją okazać i latawcami nie są, coraz mniej spotyka się na świecie i tylko głupi nie ceni sobie szczęścia, że udało mu się zetknąć w życiu z takim. – I pewno – przytaknęła Magda, chcąc sprowokować ojca do dalszych wynurzeń, lecz pan Antoni tylko chrząknął i nic nie powiedział. Była to sobota. Nazajutrz pan Biesiadowski przyjechał. Przewidywania Magdy sprawdziły się, gdyż około dziesiątej rano przyszedł z wizytą. Był wprawdzie u nich w mieszkaniu już ze trzy razy, ale to tylko w interesach, w dni powszednie. Tej niedzieli zjawił się całkiem prywatnie, co zostało zaznaczone odświętnym strojem, w jakim go dotychczas Magda nigdy nie widziała. Miał na sobie jesionkę marengo, melonik, brązowe skórzane rękawiczki, lakierki i dwurzędowy granatowy garnitur. Wszystko to było nowe, świeże, czyste i nawet nieźle zrobione, ale na nim nie wyglądało elegancko. Taką już miał postać niepozorną. Może i zażenowany był nieco, chociaż nadrabiał miną, a może wskutek tego nadrabiania wydawał się jakiś niezdarny i trochę śmieszny. Pan Nieczaj właśnie czytał gazetę, siedząc, jak każdej niedzieli, przy oknie w pokoju córek, gdyż tam było widniej. Jego własny pokój, spełniający jednocześnie rolę jadalni oraz bawialni, w niedzielę bywał specjalnie porządkowany. W oknach zawieszało się czyste firanki, na podłodze rozścielało się piękny zielony dywan, który przez cały tydzień stał w przedpokoju, zwinięty w wielką rurę, stół nakrywało się wzorzystą serwetą, haftowaną jeszcze przez nieboszczkę panią Nieczajową. Nad wyglądem tego reprezentacyjnego pokoju czuwała Adela. Sama czuła się jakoś wytworniej i szczęśliwiej, gdy wypucowała tu podłogę, drzwi i szyby aż do idealnej czystości, gdy przybrała wiszącą nad stołem, wielką lampę bujnymi frędzelkami z niebieskiej i różowej bibułki, gdy szerokie łóżko ojca zasłała pod kant i w imponującej symetrii spiętrzyła na wezgłowiu cztery białe jak śnieg poduszki. – Że też ci się chce tak tyrać! – nieraz wzruszała ramionami Magda. – Zawsze tak jest co innego – z upodobaniem przyglądała się swojej robocie Adela – elegancko. – Elegancko? – z bezlitosną ironią drwiła Magda – ty też masz pojęcie o elegancji! – Jednak porządniej – broniła się speszona Adela. – Kiedy tak się mieszka – lekceważąco machała ręką Magda – to już wszystko jedno. Pomimo to Adela nie odstąpiła od zwyczaju. Bądź co bądź w niedzielę często przychodzili goście, krewni, znajomi, niejedna zawołana gospodyni, która później rozpowiadałaby, że Nieczajowie mieszkają jak w chlewie (taka to jedną pajęczynkę zobaczy, a już jej chlew będzie), poza tym młodzi ludzie, kawalerowie. Oni też na to uważają, bo jeżeli który (niekoniecznie, ale a nuż) poważne ma zamiary, to patrzy, czy panna czystość i porządek lubi, czy potrafi mieszkanie ładnie urządzić, żeby wstydu nie zrobić. Przed tą zaś niedzielą Adela jeszcze zawzięciej szykowała pokój, gdyż i ona spodziewała się wizyty pana Biesiadowskiego. Ponieważ zaś drżała na myśl, że może mu się u nich nie spodobać, że może się cofnąć – wszystko lśniło niczym lustro. Małżeństwo z panem Biesiadowskim Adela uważała dla Magdy za wielki los, jaki się tylko raz w życiu i to nie każdej może trafić. Młody, bogaty, pracowity, z szacunkiem u ludzi, ani na wyścigach nie gra, ani hula, do kościoła regularnie chodzi, za kobietami nie lata, prawie nie pije. A przy tym delikatny, z ogładą, nawet porucznikiem był. Adela nie zwierzała się z tych swoich myśli nikomu, ale wiedziała, że i ojciec na pewno tak samo na tę sprawę patrzy i chyba również Magda, chociaż ta, to zawsze dla pozoru nosem kręci, ale tym razem to tylko udaje, bo przecie rozsądku jej nie brak, a gdyby on jej się nie podobał, to by z nim nie gadała w sklepie i nie robiłaby do niego słodkich oczu. Pan Biesiadowski przywitał się i wszyscy usiedli przy stole. Ojciec wypytywał o podróż, on wesoło i szybko opowiadał, zachwycał się kulturą na Pomorzu, gdzie w chlewach nawet bieżąca woda jest i elektryczność, gdzie ludzie są robotni i uczciwi, chociaż twardzi. Adela i Magda przysłuchiwały się w milczeniu, a pan Nieczaj potakiwał i kiwał głową, zaś po kwadransie zadyrygował: – No, panny, dajcie nam teraz co przekąsić, bo śniadanie dawno się jadło, a tu niedługo trzeba będzie na sumę iść. Nie odmówisz pan, panie Biesiadowski? – Z przyjemnością – skłonił się gość. Adela zerwała się i pobiegła do kuchni. Magda zaś rozesłała na stole biały obrus, wyjęła z kredensu talerze, noże, widelce, ustawiła w środku nie napoczętą butelkę czystej i wielką karafkę z wiśniówką domowej roboty. Widząc tylko dwa nakrycia i dwa kieliszki, pan Biesiadowski zapytał uprzejmie: – A to widzę, panie z nami niełaskawe? – One już tam sobie podjedzą, jeżeli są głodne – uśmiechnął się pan Nieczaj. – My musimy dbać o linię – wesoło dopowiedziała Magda, nalewając potężne kieliszki. Tymczasem Wikta przyniosła talerz ze śledziami marynowanymi i drugi z grzybkami. Adela zaś ustawiła półmisek z wędliną i miseczkę z kiszonymi ogórkami. – No, w imię Boże! – podniósł swój kieliszek pan Nieczaj. Gość brzęknął swoim: – Żeby nam się dobrze działo! Wychylili, prychnęli i zabrali się do śledzia. – Nieraz tak myślę – odezwał się pan Biesiadowski – czemu to tyle smakołyków, a to homarów, a to łososiów jest na świecie, a lepszej przekąski od śledzia nie znajdziesz? – Bo wszystkie nowe wymysły – z przekonaniem odpowiedział pan Nieczaj – to tylko moda. Fiut... przejdzie i nie ma. Grunt to trzymać się tego, co dawniej bywało. No, nasze kawalerskie! Adela raz po raz, gdy na talerzu gościa zaczynało się przerzedzać, zrywała się i dokładała, a to baleronu, a to pasztetowej, a to szynki. Magda czuwała nad napełnianiem kieliszków, a gość to na prawo, to na lewo dziękował. – No, ale teraz – oświadczył coś przy piątej kolejce – to już musimy, panie Nieczaj, wypić zdrowie dam. – Owszem, należy się – zgodził się gospodarz. – Ale to już i panie powinny z nami wypić. Szanowny ojczulek chyba nie zabroni? – Dlaczego – wzruszył ramionami pan Antoni – mają ochotę, to niech wypiją. Adela zachichotała i wydobyła jeszcze dwa kieliszki. – Ale mnie to odrobinkę – żachnęła się – zupełnie nie trunkowa jestem. I Pan Biesiadowski porwał karafkę i uspokajająco zapewnił: – Wiśnióweczki śmiało można. No, zdrowie pięknych pań! Ukłonił się obu siostrom, ale pijąc, cały zwrócił się do Magdy i wypróżniwszy kieliszek, postawił przed nią do góry dnem, podsunąwszy uprzednio kromeczkę chleba, by obrusu nie zaplamić. – Po takim zdrowiu – zawołał – już nawet pić nie wypada. Jednak wypadło, a wypadło dlatego, że właśnie zjawił się nowy gość, szwagier pana Nieczaja, pan Zaklesiński, właściciel zakładu rymarskiego na Lesznie, człowiek niestary jeszcze i słynący z humoru, a zwłaszcza z tego, że miał wielki talent mówienia wierszem. I dwie godziny mógł tak gadać, a wszystko akuratnie pasowało do rymu. I nie tylko ze swojej głowy, ale na każde pytanie wierszem odpowiadał. Sam pan Nieczaj nieraz aż zdumiewał się i mówił: – Żebyś szwagier większe wykształcenie miał, to i literatem, jak sam Mickiewicz, mógłbyś zostać. Oczywiście Adela zaraz przyniosła dla wuja nakrycie, a on zaczął sypać rymami, niczym z worka. – Widzę, że jest poczęstunek, mięso, ogórki i trunek, a w towarzystwie takim, chyba byłbym lada jaki, żebym ze szwagrem kochanym i z wielce szanownym panem nie chciał pospołu zasiąść do stołu, więc żebyście mnie za kpa nie mieli – wypiję z wami przy niedzieli. Szczególniej, że mróz na dworzu, w twoje ręce, gospodarzu. A cóż to piękne panienki, co mają odświętne sukienki, im też wypić się należy, przy tej świątecznej odzieży. Mówił to z bardzo poważną miną, tylko wąsy sobie pociągał ku dołowi, jakby z nich słowa nizał i okiem to na jednego, to na drugiego łypał, a oni śmieli się z podziwem. – Niczym z drukowanego czyta – stwierdził pan Nieczaj, zaś gość od razu wypalił: – Skoro wódka znakomita, człowiek dowcip ma i kwita. – A niechże pana! To pan chyba ma pełne kieszenie tych rymów! A pan Zaklesiński, jakby tylko na to czekał: – Gdy są panowie i damy, wolę mówić wierszami, bo grzeczniejsze to ujęcie przy zakąsce i przy święcie. I tak wciąż. Magdzie się zdawało, że wuj Zaklesiński wprost oczekuje na to, by się ktoś odezwał, żeby mu zaraz wierszem dogadać. Jeżeli o nią chodziło, nie lubiła wuja właśnie za to. Wuj czasem, jak wpadł w ferwor, to nawet kłócił się wierszami. W jego zakładzie na Lesznie, gdzie bywała czasami z interesami ojca, nawet niektórzy czeladnicy usiłowali naśladować majstra, jednak wyłącznie za jego plecami. Gdy bowiem pan Zaklesiński dosłyszał tylko wypadkiem, że ten czy ów usiłuje mu dorównać, bez pardonu go wyśmiewał, robiąc rymy nawet z takich słów, że wstyd ich było słuchać. Wówczas robił się złośliwy, a jego wąski, garbaty nos, sterczący nad wąsami niczym siekiera, stawał się czerwony i błyszczący. Na ogół jednak był człowiekiem wesołym i ogólnie go lubiano. Wkrótce po nim przyszli dwaj bracia Olszewscy i żona starszego z nich, Pawła. Olszewscy mieli jatkę w Mokotowie i młodszy z nich, Zygmunt, który świeżo wyszedł z wojska, rozglądał się podobno za żoną. W pokoju zrobił się teraz gwar, gdyż to należało do specjalności pani Pawłowej. Taka była piskliwa, chichotliwa i gadatliwa. Co drugie słowo wykrzykiwała "ojej", wszystkich zarzucała pytaniami, a chociaż znajdowała się już chyba w siódmym miesiącu, wciąż tak samo wymachiwała rękami, podskakiwała, przesiadała się, chwili nie mogła usiedzieć na miejscu. Na oko była młodsza od Adeli, lecz w rzeczywistości miała już blisko czterdziestkę, bo wiadomo było, że z mężem są w jednym wieku. Półmisek znowu powędrował do kuchni i wrócił wyładowany aż po brzegi, na stole zjawiła się znowu butelka czystej wyborowej i dwie angielki, bo po pierwsze kieliszków zabrakło, a po drugie nowi goście musieli dopędzić kolejkę. Adela z wypiekami na twarzy krzątała się dokoła stołu, młodszy Olszewski zdawał panu Biesiadowskiemu relację z tego, jak teraz w wojsku karmią, starszy wraz z żoną radził się pana Nieczaja w jakiejś skomplikowanej sprawie zatargu z restauracją Hubisza, a wuj Zaklesiński to tu, to tam dogadywał swoimi wierszami. Magda niecierpliwie spoglądała na zegarek. Obliczała sobie, że dziś spotka u Zbawiciela Zosię Jasionowską, koleżankę ze szkoły choreograficznej. Jeżeli uda się wykręcić i pójść do Zbawiciela, to będzie mogła przed Zosią wytłumaczyć się pani Iwonie chorobą, albo czymś takim. Wreszcie i pan Nieczaj wyciągnął z kieszeni swój wielki, złoty zegarek; przy którym pobrzękiwały dwa małe kluczyki, był to bowiem zegarek jeszcze nieboszczyka dziadka z czasów, kiedy nakręcało się je kluczykami. Pan Nieczaj zakaszlał, wstał i powiedział: – Bardzo miłym gościom za pamięć i towarzystwo dziękuję, za skromną przekąskę przepraszam, ale już czas na mszę świętą. Co złego to nie ja... Dziękuję i czas się wybierać. – Kiedy czas, to i czas, w kościele nie zabraknie nas – natychmiast zawołał pan Zaklesiński. Goście wychwalali wędliny i gościnność gospodarza, krzesła zastukały, zabrzęczały nakrycia, szybko zbierane przez Wiktę. Pani Pawłowa z Adelą ubierały się w drugim pokoju, mężczyźni naciągali zwierzchnie ubrania tutaj. Magda podeszła do pana Biesiadowskiego i zapytała półgłosem: – A pan idzie na sumę do Wszystkich Świętych? – Mogę, panno Magdaleno, z panią wszędzie. – Kiedy ja właśnie chciałabym do Zbawiciela i jeżeli pan powie tatce, że pan idzie, to tatko mnie pozwoli z panem. Rzeczywiście, nie omyliła się. Ojciec wprawdzie nie przyjął tego zamiaru z uznaniem. Od wielu lat rodzina Nieczajów chodziła na sumę tylko do Wszystkich Świętych, chociaż to dalej i obca parafia. Jednakże zgodził się. Magda prędko nałożyła palto, kapelusz, rękawiczki i z lekka przynaglając pana Biesiadowskiego, potrafiła tak wymanewrować, by wyjść z nim przed resztą towarzystwa. Nie to, żeby się wstydziła ich na ulicy, lecz nie lubiła chodzić całą kupą. Był jasny mroźny dzień, niebo czyste i niebieskie, ulice białe od przymarzniętego śniegu. Skręcili w lewo, w kierunku przystanku tramwajowego, lecz tu czekało co najmniej pięćdziesiąt osób, jak zwykle w niedzielę. Wobec tego postanowili iść pieszo. – Dla pana, panie Feliksie – zaczęła Magda – to pewne poświęcenie, że musi pan iść ze mną, ale niech już pan przecierpi. Zaśmiał się szeroko: – Daj mi Boże takie cierpienie na całe życie. Zatrzymała się i poważnie spojrzała mu w oczy: – Panie Feliksie, niech pan tak nie mówi, niech pan tak nie myśli nawet. – Dlaczego? – zdziwił się. – Bo ja jestem... bardzo zła. Bardzo. I nie taka, jak się panu zdaje. W jej głosie zabrzmiało jakby oskarżenie, lecz on potrząsnął głową: – Po co mi się ma zdawać! Dzień jasny, każdy włosek widać. A co do tego, co pani na siebie mówi, głupi byłbym gdybym za co innego liczył, jak za skromność. Nic nie odpowiedziała i szli dłuższy czas w milczeniu i Magda zastanawiała się, czy zaraz mu powiedzieć o swoich wielkich planach, o szkole pani Iwony, o "Złotej Masce", o tym, że chce go prosić o pomoc. A nuż się z miejsca prze straszy? A nuż odmówi i jeszcze ojcu powtórzy?... Ostatecznie wiedziała tylko to, że się mu podoba, czy jednak gdy dowie się wszystkiego, nie zrazi się do niej? Ludzie są tak głupi. Przyjrzała mu się ciekawie. Twarz miał poczciwą i pomimo różowości, jakby bezbarwną, wąskie usta, cofnięty podbródek. Brwi i krótko przystrzyżone wąsiki nie miały żadnego koloru. Wyglądał tak niepozornie i niezdarnie, że patrząc nań, wprost wierzyć się nie chciało, że ten człowiek własną pracą, własną pomysłowością i wytrwałością dorobił się dużego majątku: – I po co mu to? Po co takim, jak on, pieniądze – myślała Magda. Wiedziała, że mieszka gdzieś na Pradze, że żyje bardzo skromnie, że nawet uchodzi z tego powodu za sknerę. Może to i prawda, bo na przykład teraz i co by mu szkodziło zafundować taksówkę?... Nie, zdecydowała się – jeszcze mu nic nie powiem. – O czym pani tak rozmyśla? – zagadnął. – O panu. – O mnie? – prawie przestraszył się. – Tak. Myślę; po co właściwie pan pracuje, po co zarabia, po co? – Jak to po co?... Trzeba pracować. Interesy tego wymagają. – No tak, ale na co panu te interesy? Zaśmiał się zaskoczony: – Dziwne pani zadaje pytania. Po co?... No, wszyscy ludzie pracują, każdy ma swoje interesy. Trzeba żyć. Chrząknął i dodał: – Bez roboty żaden człowiek nie wytrzyma. Cóż w tym nadzwyczajnego? A pani nie pracuje?... Też pani ojcu pomaga. Magda wykrzywiła usta: – Może właśnie dlatego nie rozumiem, po co pan tak bardzo pracuje. Ja co innego... Muszę... Ojciec wymaga. Ale pan?... Kto panu każe?... Jeszcze rozumiałabym, gdyby pan hulał, puszczał pieniądze, bawił się. A tak, to po co, w jakim celu? Żeby żyć, to wystarczy przecie panu to, co już pan ma. Biesiadowski był zdumiony. Magda wydała się mu nagle znacznie rozumniejsza, niż wszystkie inne kobiety. Skąd jej do głowy takie myśli przychodzą?... Sam rzeczywiście nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym. Czuł, że argumenty, które przed chwilą przytoczył, nie miały żadnej wagi. Mówiąc szczerze, pracował, bo się tak ułożyło, bo tak szło, bo nic nie popchnęło go do szukania zmiany dotychczasowego trybu życia. Ze szkoły technicznej, gdzie kształcił się na mechanika, poszedł do Legionów, bo każdy prawy Polak powinien był pójść, że zaś był wytrwały, sumienny, obowiązkowy i na odwadze mu nie zbywało, a szczęścia trochę miał – awans szedł za awansem. Gdy zaś po pokoju ryskim zaczęły się weryfikacje oficerów, bez żalu przyjął do wiadomości, że brak wykształcenia zamyka mu karierę wojskową. Będąc żywym i przedsiębiorczym, za radą dawnych kolegów zaczął dostawy wojskowe. Najpierw na mniejszą skalę, później na większą, wreszcie nawinęła się taka okazja, że skupił w swoim ręku dostawę wieprzowiny dla kilku garnizonów i to już postawiło go na pewne nogi. Po paru latach, poznawszy gruntownie rynek, przerzucił się na szerszy handel trzodą. Zmienił się teren jego działania, zmieniały się jego zajęcia i kwoty dochodów – tylko on sam nie zmieniał się, ani jego tryb życia. Panu Biesiadowskiemu dobrze było na świecie. Dobrze u ojca w Krośnie przy warsztacie, dobrze w szkole technicznej we Lwowie, dobrze w wojsku, w okopach i intendenturze, i na dostawach, i na giełdzie mięsnej, i w rzeźni, i na targowisku, i w małych knajpkach, gdzie zapijało się transakcje, i w wielkich bankach, gdzie załatwiało się sprawy finansowe. A gdy człowiekowi jest dobrze na świecie – czym się ma kłopotać?... Gdy człowiek zajęty jest pracą od wczesnego świtu aż po późny wieczór, kiedyż znajdzie czas do zastanowienia się nad tym, po co żyje, po co haruje? Idąc obok Magdy, spoglądał na nią z niepokojem. Była jeszcze ładniejsza, niż zwykle, lecz jakaś niebezpieczna. – Po co pracuję?... – myślał z natężeniem. – Głupie pytanie. Czy człowiek koniecznie musi wiedzieć, co dlaczego robi?... Takie jego przeznaczenie, i już. I co może zmienić przez to, że się będzie trapić takimi myślami. Co pomoże drzewu, że będzie głowić się, dlaczego ma ciągnąć soki z ziemi, kwitnąć i wydawać owoce. Gdyby zaczęło się zastanawiać, przestałoby robić swoje i nikt by zeń pożytku nie miał, ani ono samo. Ciągnie soki, kwitnie, owocuje, bo takie jego przeznaczenie, taka jego natura. Właśnie, natura... Nie był zbyt pewien swego rozumowania i dlatego nie powtórzył go głośno. Magda mogłaby go jeszcze wyśmiać. Zresztą, nie lubił powtarzać swoich myśli innym. Tej swego rodzaju skrytości nauczył się jeszcze w wojsku, gdzie bardziej wykształceni koledzy nieraz nabijali się z jego wywodów politycznych czy strategicznych. Bynajmniej nie miał siebie za durnia, lecz widocznie, czy to myśli mu jakoś się kiełbasiły, czy nie umiał ich dobrze wyrazić, dość, że wolał zatrzymywać je dla siebie. Natomiast, zdania swego nigdy nie wstydził się: białe – to białe, a czarne – to czarne. Tak i teraz powiedział Magdzie: – Człowiek swoją naturę ma, a moja natura to jest praca. Zdawało mu się, że tym już zamknął kwestię bezpowrotnie. Magda jednak zaprotestowała: – Ale pracuje się dla jakiegoś celu: dla pieniędzy, dla sławy, dla... czy ja wiem, czego? A to tak, jakby pan powiedział: idę, bo moja natura wymaga, bym szedł. A przecież idzie się w jakimś celu, nie tylko dla samego przebierania nogami. – Owszem, panno Magdaleno – zaśmiał się uradowany z szybkiego znalezienia odpowiedzi – owszem, są ludzie, co spacerują, żeby spacerować, żeby przebierać nogami. – Robią to dla zdrowia – upierała się. – Albo dla przyjemności chodzenia. – Więc jednak mają cel. – I ja też mam cel: pracuję, bo praca sprawia mi przyjemność. Wybuchnął śmiechem. Był niezwykle kontent z siebie, czuł, że przekonał Magdę, że jemu samemu spadł z głowy przykry i niespodziewany problem. A jednocześnie Magda przestała mu się wydawać istotą dziwną i niebezpieczną. Przeciwnie, stała się jeszcze bardziej pożądana, jeszcze piękniejsza, bliższa, łatwiejsza do osiągnięcia. Od mrozu zaróżowiły się jej policzki tym cudownym rumieńcem, jakiego nie widział u żadnej innej; był ciemny, jakby przypalony, a jednocześnie niezwykle delikatny w barwie. Bo i cerę miała niezwykłą jakąś, złotą, co przy jej prawie miedzianych włosach stwarzało pyszną całość. Pan Biesiadowski zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że kocha Magdę, a przynajmniej, że ją właśnie i tylko ją chciałby mieć za żonę. Od dawna zdobyłby się na powiedzenie tego i jej, i panu Nieczajowi, gdyby nie obawa, że panna Magdalena nie zechce o tym słyszeć. Dotychczasowe życie nie nauczyło Biesiadowskiego zbyt wielkiej pewności siebie w stosunku do kobiet. Nie miał u nich powodzenia. Dotąd wszakże nigdy się tym zbytnio nie przejmował. Po prostu nie zależało mu na powodzeniu. Od czasu do czasu trafiała się ta lub inna, u której odnosił jakiś sukces, lecz i tych sukcesów nie przypisywał sobie lecz kaprysom partnerek, lub ich nadziejom na zawartość jego portfela. Nie gorszył się tym. O kobietach był zdania, że są to istoty z gruntu inne, ani złe, ani dobre, lecz inne, a na zgłębienie się w ich psychologię nie miał ani czasu, ani ochoty. Magda była pierwsza, co do której powziął skonkretyzowane zamiary małżeńskie. Podobała się mu od pierwszego ujrzenia, lubił z nią rozmawiać, a choćby tylko patrzeć na nią. Do niedawna jednak traktowała go z tak wyraźną obojętnością, że nie miał odwagi szukać sposobu zbliżenia. O ile w interesach i w stosunkach z ludźmi nigdy nie był tchórzem, tu najzwyczajniej w świecie bał się i umiał to sobie wyraźnie powiedzieć. Wprawdzie brał pod uwagę fakt, że nie jest byle kandydatem, że bądź co bądź nie może być uważany za starego, że posiada dość duży majątek że cieszy się niezłą opinią. U wielu innych panien wystarczyłoby to z nawiązką. Ale panna Magdalena – czuł to – musiałaby dopiero go pokochać, a wtedy można by liczyć na jej zgodę. Na Nowym Świecie był taki tłok, że przeciskali się z trudnością. Jak co niedzieli, o tej porze tłumy ludzi zapełniały chodniki. Wszystko to szło do Świętego Krzyża, do Wizytek Karmelitów i dalej na Miodową do Kapucynów, lub też odwrotnie na plac Trzech Krzyży do Św. Aleksandra. Nie brakło i zwyczajnych spacerowiczów, co podążali albo na Trzeci Most, albo w Aleje Ujazdowskie. Magda i Biesiadowski skręcili w Mokotowską, gdzie był znacznie mniejszy ruch. – Mówią – odezwała się Magda – że za granicą kobiety znacznie są elegantsze. Ale chyba i warszawianki nie takie już najgorsze. Naliczyłam samych karakułów z pięćdziesiąt, a ile futer fokowych, kretów i innych... Cóż, każda umiałaby ładnie się ubierać, gdyby miała pieniądze. – Każda nie każda – z rozwagą odpowiedział Biesiadowski – ale panna Magdalena z pewnością. Już to pani ma taki prawdziwy szyk. – Co też pan mówi... – Przysięgam Bogu – zapewnił, a po chwili wahania dodał. – Ot, pytała pani, po co mężczyzna ma pracować? A na przykład choćby po to, by ożenić się, a żonie dać możność ubierania się... Karakuły, futra, suknie. Żeby niczego nie brakowało, żeby w dobrobycie żyła bez żadnych trosk. Magda milczała, więc westchnął: – Po to warto i ręce sobie urobić... Samo się rozumie dla kobiety, którą się pokocha. – I pan myśli, że kobiety warte są tego? – Kobiety?... Nie wiem, skądże wiedzieć mogę – zaśmiał się. – W cedułkach giełdowych kobiet nie notują. Ale taka jedna, którą się kocha, to warta wszystkiego... Bo co to znaczy kochać? Juści tyle, co oceniać ponad wszystko, ponad cały świat. Czuł się bardzo zażenowany i nie patrzył na Magdę, bo trochę wstydził się takiego ot gadania o podobnych rzeczach, o których poważnemu człowiekowi mówić jakby nie pasowało. Jednakże rad był, że wreszcie dobrnął do pożądanego tematu i, nie chcąc wyrzec się okazji, zapytał: – Pani, panno Magdaleno, też inaczej nie myśli, jeżeli wie pani, co to jest miłość... – Skądże mogę wiedzieć? – Nie kochała pani nigdy? – Nie. – Prawda – przyznał. – Pani jeszcze taka młodziutka. A to można i do czterdziestki dojść, zanim się taką rzecz pozna. – A pan poznał? – zapytała prowokacyjnie. Wchodzili właśnie do kościoła i pan Biesiadowski odpowiedział szeptem: – Poznałem. Spóźnili się: przy wielkim rozjarzonym światłami ołtarzu ksiądz w białym ornacie śpiewał prefacje. W kościele było pełno i upłynęło sporo czasu, zanim Magda odnalazła wzrokiem Zosię Jasionowską. Dała znak panu Biesiadowskiemu, by nie ruszał się z miejsca, a sama zaczęła się przeciskać z wolna w stronę Zosi. W końcu dotarła do niej i pociągnęła ją lekko za rękaw. Porozumiały się oczami i przesunęły się do bocznej nawy. Obie szeptem zasypywały się wzajemnie pytaniami. Magda w szkole najbardziej przyjaźniła się z Zosią, a nawet bywała w domu jej matki, która na Złotej miała gabinet dentystyczny. Nie widziały się tak długo, że miały sobie za dużo do powiedzenia i w ferworze mówiły zbyt głośno z takim ożywieniem, że klęczące w pobliżu dewotki poczęły sykać i obrzucać je zgorszonymi spojrzeniami. Z chaosu opowiadań Zosi dowiedziała się Magda czegoś, co było dla niej najważniejsze, najradośniejsze: oto gdy nie pokazywała się w szkole, pani Iwona wspominała o niej kilka razy z wielkim rozgoryczeniem: – Czy to warto dla was się męczyć – mówiła – nad wami pracować. Kiedy taka Nieczajówna doszła już do tego, że za parę tygodni mogłaby śmiało na scenie wystąpić i nie przynieść wstydu zespołowi, to nagle rzuca naukę i nawet wiadomości żadnej dać nie raczy. Magda słuchała z wypiekami na twarzy i z całej siły ściskając ręce koleżanki, domagała się: – Przysięgnij – że tak mówiła, przysięgnij! – Jak Boga kocham – zapewniała Zosia. Nabożeństwo dobiegało końca i Magda gorączkowo wbijała przyjaciółce w głowę, co ma powtórzyć pani Karnickiej – że zaszły przeszkody familijne, że Magda sama jest w rozpaczy, że do śmierci nie zapomni dobroci pani Iwony i że już niedługo, za kilka dni wróci do szkoły. Zosia obiecała wszystko dokładnie powtórzyć i zaproponowała, że wyjdą razem z kościoła: – Nie, nie – nie zgodziła się Magda. – Nie jestem sama. – A z kim? – Z takim... jednym... – No, więc co? – zdziwiła się Zosia. – Daję ci słowo, że nie będę do niego robiła oka. Przecie jestem twoją przyjaciółką. Jednakże Magda była stanowcza. Oczywiście, nie obawiała się konkurencji Zosi. Chodziło jej tylko o to, że musiałaby panu Biesiadowskiemu wyjaśnić przy przedstawieniu koleżanki więcej, niż to leżało w jej obecnych planach. Nie chciała, by Zosia lub którakolwiek ze szkoły przyszła do niej na Dobrą. Po pierwsze, ojciec zaraz by wypytywał i jeszcze jakich nieprzyjemności nagadał, a po drugie, należało zachować tajemnicę. Przecie była tak pilnowana, że nawet nie udało się jej ani razu wyrwać, by zatelefonować do pani Iwony. Gdyby zaś telefonowała z jatki, czy z którego z okolicznych sklepów – rzecz szybko doszłaby do ojca. Serdecznie pożegnała się z Zosią i wróciła do pana Biesiadowskiego. Klęczał jednym kolanem i modlił się z pochyloną głową. Na samym środku, spośród jasnych i lekko sfalowanych włosów, przezierała zaczynająca się łysinka, również różowawa. I cały był jakiś niepozorny, niezręczny. Magda westchnęła, spojrzała na ołtarz, przypomniała sobie radosną nowinę i uklękła: należało podziękować Bogu. Ponieważ zaś nie wzięła ze sobą książeczki do nabożeństwa, odmówiła Ojcze Nasz, Zdrowaś Maryja i wszystkie pacierze, jakie tylko umiała na pamięć. Po wyjściu z kościoła wracali Nowowiejską i Alejami. Magda wciąż była podniecona wiadomością i w świetnym humorze. Wesoło przekomarzała się z Biesiadowskim, zachwycała się mrozem, tłumem dzieci, poubieranych w białe trykoty i futerka, pędzącymi środkiem wspaniałymi samochodami, a najwięcej sankami. – Może byśmy się przejechali, jeżeli pani pozwoli? – zaproponował Biesiadowski, też rozbawiony humorem towarzyszki. – A dobrze! Tylko nie do domu, bo jeszcze do obiadu czas, a taka cudna pogoda. – To pojedziemy do rogatki belwederskiej. Dobrze? Magda grzecznie wyraziła obawę, czy to nie za daleko, czy dorożkarz nie zażąda zbyt wiele, lecz była kontenta. Przy Belwederze, gdzie jezdnię wyczyszczono dokładnie ze śniegu, płozy zazgrzytały po nagich kostkach kamiennych, dalej jednak droga była zaciągnięta sprężystą warstwą zbitego śniegu, niczym grubym wojłokiem, po którym kopyta uderzały głucho i miękko. Po obu stronach wielkie stare drzewa stały uroczyste w białej okiści, jasne, przeraźliwie jasne słońce napełniało świat taką białością, że aż oczy bolały i trzeba było przymykać je prawie całkiem. Magdzie przypomniała się Oleńka z "Potopu" i Kmicic i ta ich wspaniała sanna do mitrunów... Sama miałaby teraz ochotę krzyknąć z całej piersi: "Hop, Hop!" Nie zrobiła jednak tego, gdyż taki pan Biesiadowski zdziwiłby się tylko, a może miałby słuszność. Wiatr dął im prosto w twarz, uderzając lodowatymi porywami, natomiast gdy przy rogatce zawrócili, zrobiło się cicho i prawie ciepło. – Ostry mróz – stwierdził z zadowoleniem Biesiadowski – mamy piękną zimę. Dawno nie jeździłem sankami. Ostatni raz to chyba na wojnie pod Baranowiczami. Tyle lat... – Zmarzł pan? – zapytała Magda, widząc, że zdjął rękawiczki i rozciera dłonie. – Ja nie, ale może pani? – Troszeczkę – przyznała się. – Jeszcze się pani zaziębi – powiedział strapiony – będzie mnie pani ładnie wspominać. – Ależ przeciwnie. Mnie jest bardzo, bardzo przyjemnie. – Serio przyjemnie? – Bardzo. Zaśmiał się niewyraźnie: – To chwała Bogu, że pani ze mną nie jest przykro. – A cóż panu na tym może zależeć? – zapytała udając zdziwienie. – Mnie? Mnie, panno Magdaleno?... Mnie więcej na tym zależy, niż... Wie pani, wspomniałem tam w mieszkaniu, że teraz mam wojnę z prowincjonalnymi hurtownikami. Jeżeli przegram, to wieprzowina pójdzie w górę najmniej dziesięć groszy na kilo żywca. A za mięso ceny podnieść nie wolno. Rozumie pani? – To pan na tym straci? – Dużo stracę, jeżeli oczywiście tamtym uda się. Więcej, niż się zdaje. Ale niech tam. Teraz co innego mam w głowie, na czym mi więcej zależy, a mianowicie... mianowicie... to jest... faktycznie... Zaciął się i nie mógł z siebie wydobyć nic więcej. Magda skuliła się i siedziała cichutko z miną niewiniątka, które wcale nie rozumie, o co chodzi. Dojeżdżali do Solca i pan Biesiadowski, chcąc wybrnąć z niedopowiedzianego zdania, zaproponował: – A może jeszcze przejedziemy się. – Nie, nie, już dosyć. Czas na obiad. – A tatko nie będzie się gniewał, żeśmy się przejechali? – Skądże! Tatko w pana wierzy, jak... Czy ja wiem... Pan dla niego to najsolidniejszy człowiek. – Naprawdę?... Zawsze dla niego miałem szacunek. Dorożkarz stanął przed bramą. Magda musiała poczekać chwilkę, póki pan Biesiadowski targował się z nim o zapłatę. Dorożkarz chciał sześć złotych, pan Feliks dawał cztery. Wreszcie zgodzili się na pięć. – Taki zdzieracz! – z oburzeniem zwrócił się do Magdy Biesiadowski, chowając portmonetkę – skórę zdarłby z człowieka. – Widzi pan – powiedziała Magda, której zrobiło się przykro – widzi pan, tylko miał pan niepotrzebny wydatek. – Broń Boże. Ja nie jestem skąpy. Niech pani tak o mnie nie myśli – zaprotestował gorąco. – A już co do niepotrzebnego wydatku, to chyba żarty. Tylko nie lubię, jak mnie nabijają w butelkę. – No pewno – przyznała Magda. – Zatem pięknie dziękuję, panno Magdaleno. – I ja panu też. – Mogę jutro wstąpić na Tamkę? – Bardzo proszę. – A nie dokuczę pani? – Skądże. – No to rączki całuję i do widzenia. – Do widzenia, panie Feliksie. Wbiegła jednym tchem na górę. Akurat podawano do obiadu. Magda, spotkawszy wzrok ojca, nie czekając na jego pytania, powiedziała: – Byłam na sumie u Zbawiciela, a później pan Biesiadowski woził mnie sankami aż do rogatki. – Po cóż to? – burknął ojciec, ale bez szczególnej nagany. – Tak sobie. Myślałam, że tatko nie będzie się gniewał. Pan Nieczaj zamyślił się, chrząknął i wzruszył ramionami: – Toteż nie gniewam się. Jak wiem, z kim jesteś, a jesteś z osobą solidną i odpowiedzialną – to czego mam się gniewać. No, dawajcie pić. W przejściu do kuchni złapała Magdę Adela: – Powiedz, i co? – Jak to co? – No pan Biesiadowski?... Mówił co? Magda z tajemniczą miną rozejrzała się i skinęła głową: – Mówił. – A co? A co? – Że dzisiaj zimno – wyszeptała jej do ucha Magda. Oczki Adeli otworzyły się szeroko, lecz już po sekundzie zorientowała się, że Magda z niej kpi: – Ot, jaka z ciebie siostra – powiedziała z żalem i chciała coś jeszcze dodać, lecz właśnie rozległ się gromki głos ojca: – Będzie ten obiad, czy nie? – Taką mi szczerością odpłacasz – dorzuciła Adela i pobiegła do kuchni. Magda nie lubiła zwierzać się nikomu. Toteż i wieczorem nic Adeli nie powiedziała. Zaraz po obiedzie ojciec wyszedł do pana Chochronia na Książęcą, bo to wypadały jego imieniny. Jeszcze przed jego wyjściem zjawiła się, jak prawie każdej niedzieli, panna Maraszkówna, szwaczka mieszkająca na tych samych schodach, zażyła przyjaciółka Adeli. Później nadeszła ciotka Kminkowa ze swoją zezowatą Władką i pan Edmund Kamionka ze swym stryjecznym bratem, starszym sierżantem, Michałem. Było to wszystko towarzystwo Adeli i Magda by zaznaczyć to wyraźniej, trzymała się trochę na uboczu. Wzięła książkę i udawała, że czyta, a przynajmniej starała się czytać. Na zwrócone do siebie pytania odpowiadała "tak" albo "nie", usiłując skupić uwagę na losach Roberta Camtruth, oscylującego między uczuciami wdowy, Lady McCormick i uroczej Ethel Pambrooke. Niestety, w tym właśnie miejscu pasjonującej powieści był długi opis rodowodu Camtruthów, tyle nazw i miast, tyle nazwisk nowych, które zapamiętać było niezwykle trudno, że nie mogła się wciągnąć. Trochę rozmyślała nad niedorzecznym zwyczajem cudzoziemców komponowania takich wymyślnych nazwisk, trochę o przechwalonej kapuście kiszonej ciotki Kminkowej, trochę o grubym karku sierżanta, lecz najwięcej o Biesiadowskim, zgodzi się czy nie? Pan Edmund przyniósł torebkę cukierków i od czasu do czasu wyciągał ją z kieszeni, częstując wszystkich obecnych. Magda nawet lubiła ten gatunek karmelków, łuszczyły się takimi plasterkami, jednakże nie wzięła już drugiego, żeby sobie pan Kamionka za wiele nie wyobrażał. Dopiero, gdy chcieli zagrać na gramofonie, musiała całkowicie przyłączyć się do towarzystwa. Bez niej nikomu nie wolno tknąć tego instrumentu. Właściwie gramofon należał do Adeli. Dostała go w prezencie od księdza Józefa. Nie umiała jednak obchodzić się ani z igłami, ani z moderatorem, dość, że tak się ustaliło, że tylko Magda dysponowała gramofonem. Ona też od czasu do czasu tłumaczyła Adeli, że koniecznie trzeba kupić taką a taką płytę, otrzymywała od niej kilka złotych i w ten sposób posiadała prawie komplet "przebojów" "Złotej Maski". Sama zresztą umiała je na pamięć i czasami, gdy ojca nie było w domu wyśpiewywała niektóre przed lustrem. Koło siódmej wrócił pan Nieczaj i przyprowadził ze sobą dalekiego kuzyna, przodownika policji, pana Kurpińskiego: Kurpiński, chociaż od lat żonaty i dzietny, trzymał się niczym kawaler: elegancki, rozmowny, wesoły, do tańca i do różańca. Anegdotami to sypał, jak z rękawa, a przy tym był wykształcony, bo kiedyś seminarium nauczycielskie skończył i byłby został profesorem, tylko mu się coś tam nie poszczęściło. Magda lubiła wuja Kurpińskiego. Nie było rzeczy, na której nie znałby się, o której nie potrafiłby ciekawie opowiadać. Ogładę taką miał. Ojciec, który nie lubił gramofonu, a już szczególnie tańców w mieszkaniu, tym razem, gdy przodownik Kurpiński zatańczył z Magdą walczyka – ani się zmarszczył. Natomiast gdy pan Edmund chciał pójść z Adelą w ich ślady – zabronił. – Dość tego dobrego. Adela, dawaj kolację! Słysząc to, ciotka Kminkowa zaczęła na niby zbierać się do odejścia, a chociaż jej nikt specjalnie nie zatrzymywał, w końcu została. Stryjeczny pana Edmunda wyciągnął z kieszeni swego wojskowego płaszcza butelkę czystej, a pan Nieczaj, chociaż bąknął coś, że nie potrzebna fatyga, bo wódki i na Powiślu nie brak, jednak umiał ocenić maniery sierżanta, że to na darmowy poczęstunek nie leci, a chociaż jego stryjeczny tylko czeladnikiem u gospodarza zostaje, chce fason pokazać. Po kolacji goście szybko się rozeszli. Adela z Wiktą zabrały się do sprzątania, pan Nieczaj zdjął ubranie i, jak co dzień, ukląkł przy łóżku, by odmówić pacierze. Jego ogromna postać w białej świątecznej koszuli, ze sztywnym gorsem, i z błyszczącą na karku spinką od kołnierzyka, jego długie białe kalesony z już rozwiązanymi u dołu tasiemkami i głos, falujący od cichego głębokiego szeptu, aż do głośnego "Bądź miłościw mnie grzesznemu" – wszystko to nasuwało Magdzie poczucie pewności, bezpieczeństwa, ciepłej, niezmiennej codzienności, na którą patrzyła od lat najmłodszych. Dobrze jej było z tym i nawet na myśl, że mogłoby się coś zmienić, ogarniała ją obawa. A przecież tak tych zmian pragnęła. Zmian najdalej idących: muzyki, przytłumionej oddaleniem, szerokiego łoża, topieli koronek, nad ciężkim, wspaniałym baldachimem kryształowej ampli, napełniającej sypialnię różowym półmrokiem, futer białych niedźwiedzi, rozesłanych na dywanie i pochylonego nad łóżkiem wytwornego pana we fraku, uśmiechniętego tajemniczo i obezwładniająco, z siwiejącymi skroniami i rysami twarzy trochę przypominającego wuja Kurpińskiego, trochę księdza prefekta z pensji i trochę Rudolfa Valentino. Wystarczyło przymknąć oczy, by mały pokoik z krzywą podłogą, by wąskie, twarde łóżko, by wszystko dokoła zaczęło się przeistaczać w tamten piękny obraz. – Jesteś młoda i ładna – powiedziała jej kiedyś pani Iwona – a to dla kobiety tyle, co największy przywilej, co otwarta droga do szczęścia. I Magda wiedziała, że musi znaleźć tę drogę, że ją znajdzie, że wcześniej czy później dostanie się do innego pięknego świata, tylko nie wolno ominąć żadnej okazji. Jeżeli wyobrażała sobie przyszłość własną w najczarniejszych barwach – widziała siebie taką, jak Adela: z tłustą twarzą, z zaznaczającymi się zmarszczkami, z wydętym brzuchem i z obwisłymi piersiami. To nie raziło u Adeli, która już przekroczyła trzydziestkę, ale napełniało odrazą, gdy pomyślała, że sama, zostając w takim życiu, jak dotychczas, za lat czternaście będzie tak wyglądała. Może niezupełnie tak, jest przecież innej budowy i znacznie, bez porównania ładniejsza od siostry. Pomimo to, należy śpieszyć! Za wszelką cenę śpieszyć! Z tym mocnym i nieco trwożnym postanowieniem zasnęła, z nim się obudziła. Od wczesnego świtu siedziała w jatce, nie mogąc się doczekać południa, kiedy zwykle wpadał pan Biesiadowski. Układała sobie, że dziś, koniecznie dziś musi usłyszeć od niego oświadczyny i wymusić na nim zgodę na dalszą naukę u pani Iwony. Oczywiście, nie powie mu o następnych swoich zamiarach. On też, jak ojciec, nie pogodziłby się z myślą, że ona pójdzie na scenę. Powie mu tylko: – Żyć bez tańca nie mogę. Szkoła choreograficzna da mi to, że nie będę chodziła i poruszała się jak krowa. Jeżeli pan, panie Feliksie, kocha mnie i chce, bym została jego narzeczoną, to właśnie musi pan spełnić ten warunek, żeby wydobyć od ojca pozwolenie. Obmyśliła każdy szczegół rozmowy i była tak podniecona oczekiwaniem, aż Adela, gdy nieco przerzedziło się w jatce, zapytała ją półgłosem, czy aby nie jest chora. Pan Biesiadowski przyszedł nawet wcześniej niż zwykle. Najpierw załatwił z ojcem rachunki, a później zaczął rozmawiać z Magdą. Przyjęła go jeszcze cieplej, niż wczoraj i po kilku zdaniach, skierowała rozmowę na monotonię swoich wieczorów. – Nawet w kinie nie byłam już ze trzy tygodnie – zakończyła z westchnieniem. Biesiadowski uchwycił w lot to napomknienie. – A nie wybrałaby się pani ze mną? – Pan przecie nie ma czasu, musi pan być w rzeźni. – Pal licho rzeźnię, poślę tam pomocnika. Człowiek przecie nie jest niewolnikiem. – Słyszałam, że w "Stylowym" jest bardzo piękny film. Lubi pan Gretę Garbo? – Kogo? – Gretę Garbo, artystkę filmową? – Aha, coś słyszałem – skupił się – tak, tak! Podobno fajna aktorka. Zresztą mnie wszystko jedno. Byle z panną Magdaleną. – Tak pan przez grzeczność mówi – spuściła oczy. – Przysięgam Bogu! – zapewnił żarliwie. – Mężczyźni wszyscy umieją układać takie piękne słówka. Widzę, że i z pana, panie Feliksie, też pod tym względem mistrz. – Ze mnie? – szczerze zdziwił się Biesiadowski. Nigdy mu na myśl nie przyszło, by był mistrzem w zdobywaniu kobiet. Gdy teraz powiedziała mu to ta piękna dziewczyna, która oczywiście musi mieć powodzenie u wszystkich, a zatem zna się na tych rzeczach, w panu Biesiadowskim zachwiało się niekorzystne pojęcie o samym sobie. Postanowił w wolnej chwili rozważyć tę kwestię gruntowniej, na razie wszakże jego praktyczny umysł zwrócił się do omówienia projektu. Ponieważ do kasy zbliżył się właśnie pan Nieczaj, Magda powiedziała: – Tatko pozwoli mi wyjść wieczorem? Pan Feliks zaproponował, czy nie poszlibyśmy do kina? – Z tych kin, to nic dobrego – wzruszył ramionami pan Nieczaj. – Dlaczego, proszę pana? – zaoponował Biesiadowski – kino, to też sztuka, upiększenie życia. Dlaczego? – Więcej z tego niemoralności wszelkiej, jak owej, tej samej sztuki – machnął ręką – ale cóż, idźcie, ja tam nie pójdę. – To wielka szkoda – smutnym tonem ucieszył się Biesiadowski – myślałem, że może i szanowny pan ojciec zechce z nami? Mówiąc to, Biesiadowski zerknął porozumiewawczo na Magdę. Uważał się teraz za dyplomatę, kutego na cztery nogi, i był kontent z siebie. O szóstej po południu wstąpił po Magdę na Dobrą. Czekała już ubrana i uzbrojona w cały arsenał broni zaczepno-odpornej, oraz w dokładny plan strategiczny. Początek tego planu polegał na smutnej, bardzo smutnej mince. Pan Biesiadowski rozejrzawszy się w tej sytuacji, postanowił, jak było przewidziane: – Coś pani jest, panno Magdaleno – zaniepokoił się. – Eh... nic – westchnęła boleśnie. – Jednakże pani jest zmartwiona. – Może... Z kolei martwił się i on: – A może to z mojego, broń Boże, powodu? Na to nic nie odpowiedziała. – Niechże pani powie szczerze – nalegał z obawą w głosie. – Nie z pańskiego, panie Feliksie, ale po trochu z pańskiego. – Niech mnie! Cóż ja złego zrobiłem. – Pan? Nic złego. Przeciwnie jest pan dla mnie za dobry, za życzliwy... Szybko wziął ją pod rękę i powtórzył: – Panno Magdaleno! – Tak – ciągnęła smutnym głosikiem – za życzliwy. Gotowam do pana... przywiązać się, polubić pana... jeszcze więcej a wtedy co?... Biesiadowski z całej siły przycisnął jej łokieć: – Potrafi pani, panno Magdaleno, droga panno Magdaleno? – I po co? – westchnęła – gdy pan mnie lepiej pozna, przekona się pan, że jestem zła, niemądra, nie zechce mnie pan już widywać... – Za przeproszeniem głupstwa pani opowiada! – oburzył się. – Tak, tak – ciągnęła – nie będzie już pan przychodzić do sklepu, tylko, jak dziś o rzeźni, powie pan: pal licho Nieczajów!... Poślę tam pomocnika. – Ja?! Ja tak powiem?... – Pan. Na pewno. A mnie będzie tęskno. Cóż, każde zwierzę przyzwyczaja się, cóż dopiero człowiek. Stanął i prawie przemocą ją zatrzymał. Oczy mu się świeciły, a usta drżały, co Magda widziała z całą dokładnością, chociaż patrzyła w ziemię. – No, to ja pani powiem, panno Magdaleno, że pani to chyba oczu nie ma! Czyż pani nie widzi, że ja panią kocham!? W jego głosie zabrzmiało takie rozrzewnienie, tyle uczucia, aż Magdzie zrobiło się przykro i wstyd samej siebie i swojego komedianctwa. Z tym większym przekonaniem wypowiedziała przygotowane na ten moment słowa: – Niech pan tego nie mówi, panie Feliksie, niech pan tego nie mówi! Nie jestem tego warta, jestem zła, pusta, głupia. Niech pan cofnie te słowa! – Kocham panią, nawet pani wiedzieć nie może jak strasznie panią kocham! – Nie, nie – potrząsnęła głową i jednocześnie wyczekiwała, że on powie, jak ten lord o trudnym do przeczytania nazwisku: – Żyć bez ciebie nie mogę, Ewelino, ty uosobienie mych promiennych marzeń. Pan Biesiadowski tego jednak nie powiedział, za to ściskał coraz mocniej łokieć Magdy. – Nie jestem pana warta, panie Feliksie – powtórzyła. – To jest moja rzecz. Chodzi o to, czy ja jestem wart pani? Czy ja pani chociaż odrobinę się podobam? – Owszem, ale to tym gorzej dla mnie. – Dlaczego? Dlaczego? – natarczywie i zbyt głośno dopytywał się Biesiadowski, chociaż znalazł się już w tłoku przed kasą kina i naokoło oglądali się na nich ludzie. – Później panu powiem – cicho odpowiedziała Magda – nie tutaj. Zrozumiał i poszedł po bilety. Magda czekała pod ścianą. Czuła się złą i nieuczciwą. Wiedziała, że postępuje nieszlachetnie. Szczególniej teraz, gdy usłyszała, że ten dobry, poczciwy pan Feliks kocha ją. Wyznanie Biesiadowskiego, jak podobne z ust każdego innego mężczyzny, oczywiście, sprawiło jej radość. Jednakże może nawet wolałaby, żeby jej tak bardzo nie kochał. W każdym razie nie powinna mu robić zbyt wielkich nadziei, tylko w sam raz, by wystarczyło na narzeczeństwo. Z daleka widziała go stojącego w ogonku. Każdy na pierwszy rzut oka powiedziałby, że to prosty człowiek, pospolity. Choćby nie wiadomo jak się ubrał, nic to nie pomoże. Cóż z tego że zacny... Uczuła na sobie czyjś wzrok. O kilka metrów od niej stali jacyś państwo. Kobieta w popielicach i mężczyzna w prawie białym pilśniowym kapeluszu. Oboje wpatrywali się w Magdę i robili o niej uwagi. W oczach kobiety dostrzegła lekceważenie: lustrowała jej skromne palto i niemodny kapelusz. Mężczyzna był bardzo wysoki, barczysty, o dużej brzydkiej twarzy. Chociaż miał nieco wytarty kołnierz futra i źle zawiązany krawat, aż biła od niego pewność siebie pana całą gębą. Nie odrywał od Magdy spojrzenia, które wprost dotykalnie czuła na sobie. Było zimne, ciekawe i jakieś bezwstydne. Przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, odwróciła się, lecz to spojrzenie nie przestawało jej dokuczać. Biesiadowski załatwił bilety i przechodzili teraz obok tamtych państwa. Magda – sama nie wiedziała dlaczego – dużo dałaby za to, by oni nie zauważyli, że drepczący obok niej Biesiadowski jest jej towarzyszem. – Nie, nie – utwierdziła się w postanowieniu – byle nie on. Wyświetlano film rzeczywiście zajmujący. Greta Garbo grała rolę nieszczęśliwej księżny, którą zdradzał kochany przez nią mąż. Bohaterka bardzo z tego powodu cierpiała i Magda solidaryzowała się z nią w duchu aż do czasu, gdy księżna porzuciła pałace i służbę, auta i bogactwa, by zostać szarytką. To już było głupie. Nikt jej nie zmuszał do nędzy. Mąż wprawdzie nie kochał jej, ale był dżentelmenem. Trudno kogoś zmusić do kochania. A gdzież słuszny powód, by jeszcze dodawać sobie nieszczęścia przez wyrzeczenie się pięknego luksusowego życia! Nie, to już było głupie. Po wyjściu z seansu podzieliła się tymi wrażeniami z Biesiadowskim, który jednak był odmiennego zdania. Przede wszystkim utrzymywał, że ten książę wcale nie był dżentelmenem, bo zdradzał żonę. Magda nic na to nie odpowiedziała, gdyż przyszło jej na myśl, że pan Feliks nie rozumie słowa dżentelmen, a nie chciała go zdetonować. Wstąpili na kawę i ciastka do małej cukierenki. Na szczęście było tu pusto i mogli swobodnie rozmawiać. Magda sama wróciła do tematu. Z całą ostrożnością wyłożyła panu Biesiadowskiemu, że nie kocha go, że za mało go zna; że jednak szalenie go lubi, poważa i nad wszystko ceni jego dobroć i wyrozumiałość. Z czasem może go nawet pokocha, ale to wymaga bliższego poznania, przywiązania, słowem, czasu. – Potrzebne to nie tylko mnie – mówiła – ale i panu. Pan też musi przekonać się, czy ja w gruncie rzeczy nie jestem zła, fałszywa, próżna... A ja właśnie taka jestem. Zaprzeczył ze śmiechem, lecz ona ciągnęła dalej oskarżenie przeciw sobie. Opowiedziała na zakończenie historię swego potajemnego uczęszczania do szkoły choreograficznej, rozwodziła się o tym jak najobszerniej i najszczerzej. Nie przyznała się tylko do zamiarów na przyszłość; ot, po prostu z miłości do tańca i żeby umieć wytwornie się ruszać, chciała tę szkołę skończyć, tym bardziej, że zostało już jej do ukończenia kursu tylko jakieś półtora miesiąca. Biesiadowski dziwił się, lecz w jego zachowaniu się nie dostrzegła zgorszenia. Wyraził się o wszystkim z zupełną pobłażliwością: – Ja tam w takich drobnych kaprysach nic złego nie widzę – wzruszał ramionami. Wtedy powiedziała mu o ojcowskim zakazie i dała do zrozumienia, że oczekuje odeń w tym względzie pomocy. Może to i głupstwo, może to i kaprys, ale takiego właśnie dowodu uczuć żąda. Jemu, panu Feliksowi, pójdzie to nawet dość łatwo, przecie może chce mieć żonę, umiejącą ładnie tańczyć. Biesiadowski był tak uszczęśliwiony, że zdumiewał się jedynie, dlaczego Magda w takiej chwili zaprząta sobie głowę podobnymi drobiazgami. Oczywiście zrobi wszystko dla niej, wszystko czego by chciała. Jakby dla zilustrowania tego zaczął ją wypytywać, czy zjadłaby jeszcze kawałek tortu, może babki, a może kremu z konfiturami?... Przesiedzieli w cukierni prawie godzinę, po czym odprowadził Magdę do domu. Po drodze zasypywał ją zachwytami nad jej urodą i zapewnieniami, że nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie by zasłużył na takie szczęście. Na pożegnanie wycałował jej ręce i, wesoło pogwizdując, zawrócił do domu. Wprost rozpierała go radość. Sam sobie wydawał się śmiesznym i dziecinnym, lecz i to go cieszyło. Nie przypuszczał, że z oświadczynami pójdzie tak gładko, tym bardziej nie spodziewał się od Magdy natychmiastowej zgody. Widocznie nie doceniał siebie. Widocznie nie jest ot, takim zwykłym facetem, kręcącym się po świecie, diabli wiedzą po co i dlaczego. Tak! Po co?! Po co żył dotychczas? Przecież była to szarość i szarość bez granic, bez nadziei, że się kiedyś skończy. Harówka bez celu. A jednak, nigdy nie trzeba zastanawiać się nad podobnymi rzeczami. Opatrzność sama myśli o najmniejszej muszce, a cóż dopiero o człowieku i nigdy nie wiadomo jak pokieruje jego losem. Trzeba żyć i robić swoje, a zawsze w końcu przyjdzie nagroda. I to jaka nagroda: małe, ciepłe, czyste mieszkanko, do którego warto śpieszyć się, o którym warto przez cały dzień, czy to na giełdzie mięsnej, czy w rzeźni, czy na targowisku, warto pamiętać i tęsknić, bo czeka tam własna żona, piękna, delikatna, niczym kwiat, uśmiechnięta, wesoła i przede wszystkim własna. Dotychczas, spoglądając mimochodem na małżeńskie szczęście innych, jakoś nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad znaczeniem samych tych słów. Szczęście, no to szczęście. Daj im, Boże! Ale teraz poznał smak tego szczęścia. A dzieci?... Białe, maleńkie, z jasnymi główkami, takie głupiutkie i kochane! Ba! Nabrał pełne płuca powietrza i zdawało mu się, że to jeszcze za mało. Oczywiście, jego szczęście nie będzie takie jak innych większe, stokroć większe, ciche i własne. Rozumiał, że przesadza, że Magda nie jest aż takim unikatem, jak mu się zdaje, ale sam w upomnienia swojego rozumu nie wierzył i nie chciał wierzyć. Młodziutka, osiemnastoletnia, toż to prawie podlotek, inteligentna, z manierami, urody takiej, że co się zowie (co na przykład taka Greta Garbo!), no i z wychowaniem! z niewysokiego wprawdzie, ale z dobrego domu, gdzie dziewczynę umieli uczciwie wychować, z moralnością, z zasadami. A poza tym panna z rozsądkiem, nie latająca, nie lekkomyślna i nosa nie zadziera, przeciwnie jest aż za skromna, powiada, że jest zła i próżna, a najlepszy dowód jej skromności, to że za grzech sobie poczytuje takie chodzenie do szkoły tańca!... A niechże uczy się i tańca, i muzyki, i czego chce. Dzięki Bogu jeszcze Biesiadowskiego stać na to, żeby spełniać takie zachcianki swojej żony. A jak się pobiorą – tak już sobie ułożył – nie będzie dnia, żeby z pustymi rękami przyszedł do domu: raz ciastka, raz czekoladki, raz pantofelki, czy jakie błyskotki, żeby tylko była szczęśliwa, żeby go tylko kochała. – Pokocha, na pewno pokocha – przekonywał siebie. Jeżeli chodziło o rozmówienie się z ojcem, nie żywił żadnych obaw. Nie przypuszczał, by pan Nieczaj odmówił mu córki za żonę. Po pierwsze, dla takiego Nieczaja to bądź co bądź partia. Mieć zięcia byłego oficera legionistę, odznaczonego Virtuti Militari i Krzyżem Walecznych z trzema okuciami, to nie każdemu nawet największemu rzeźnikowi się zdarzy. Po drugie, stary Nieczaj nieraz sam dawał do zrozumienia, jakiego męża chciałby dla córki, a Biesiadowskiego wyróżniał i poważał. A po trzecie, "Biesiadowski" – to w całej branży, jeżeli nawet nie więcej, to znaczyło ładne paręset tysięcy złotych, czut – czut, a do miliona dosięgnie. To też piechotą nie chodzi. Pod tym względem był tedy spokojny. Pewien był również, że skoro stary na związek przystanie, to już nie będzie sprzeciwiał się kaprysowi córki co do tej szkoły. Pokrzywi nosem, to pewne, człowiek starej daty, nie rozumiejący, że są nowe mody, nowe prądy. Ale zgodzi się, bo będzie musiał. Przyszło też panu Biesiadowskiemu na myśl, że Magda też goła nie zostanie. Stary Nieczaj gotóweczkę ma i córce nie pożałuje. Dużo, zbyt dużo za swego życia nie da, a gdyby nawet nic nie dał – to trudno, ale skoro da, to zawsze w interesach się przyda. Szedł pieszo do domu na Pragę. Na moście rwał silny wiatr, gwiżdżąc w żelaznych ramach; dołem po zamarzniętej Wiśle uganiały się małe zamiecie sypkiego śniegu, aż wyło między filarami. Za mostem skręcił na prawo, po schodkach szedł na nabrzeże, gdzie jeszcze silniej huczało od wiatru i nastawiwszy kołnierz ruszył z pochyloną naprzód głową wzdłuż rzeki. Zawsze tędy wracał do domu: nasypem, a później ulicą Szeroką. Tak było bliżej, a chociaż wieczorami niezbyt bezpiecznie szczególniej dla człowieka, któremu nieraz grożono kulką w łeb, wystarczało ciężkiego ośmiostrzałowego "hiszpana" przełożyć z tylnej do bocznej kieszeni, by iść śmiało. Przy ulicy Szerokiej, w drewnianym parterowym domku, mieściła się niewielka knajpka Moszka Halperna. Nie zaglądał tu nikt z branży, a Biesiadowski tylko wtedy, gdy był szczególnie kontent, nie chciał z nikim gadać o interesach, a tak sobie, do lampy wypił parę większych na sen. Moszek, sam pijak nałogowy, o tej porze miał już oczy jak w oliwie, śmiał się z byle czego i zataczał się za szynkwasem. Oprócz niego i brudnej dziewczyny, dokładającej węgiel do żelaznego piecyka, nie było w knajpie ani żywej duszy. Mimo to z grającej szafy wydobywały się skoczne i chrapliwe dźwięki krakowiaka. Gdy tylko kawałek się kończył, Moszek w lansadach i podśpiewując zbliżał się do aparatu i niezbyt pewnym ruchem wpychał w otwór nową dziesięciogroszówkę. – Z muzyką zawsze człowiekowi weselej – objaśnił Biesiadowskiemu – prawda Halinka?! Tu pełną garścią ucapił dziewuchę za szerokie biodro. – Won z łapami – krzyknęła, lecz nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Żyd zaśmiał się cieniutko i nie Pytany Postawił na szynkwasie przed gościem szklaneczkę czystej z pipermentem. Biesiadowski wypił. Przy pomocy wykałaczki wyłowił z półmiska dzwonko śledzia, przekąsił i skinął głową: – Nalewaj Moszek jeszcze. Mam dziś dobry dzień. – Daj Boże zawsze. To i ja z panem porucznikiem wypiję Pańskie zdrowie. Wychylił, a Biesiadowski powiedział: – Bardzo dobry dzień. – No to jeszcze jedną – z fantazją machnął butelką Moszek. – Nie. Dosyć będzie – kategorycznie zaprotestował Biesiadowski. – Jeszcze jedną, na mój rachunek – uparł się Żyd i nalał znowu dwie szklaneczki. Z takim człowiekiem jak pan porucznik muszę! Biesiadowski nie wziął się na ten komplement. Wiedział, że Halpern pił z każdym i stawiał każdemu, byle mieć towarzystwo. Nawet te dziesięciogroszówki marnował bez sensu, bo przecie szafa była wstawiona przez firmę Kozłowicza; który obsługiwał wszystkie knajpy. – Ej, Moszek, z torbami niedługo pójdziesz – upomniał go Biesiadowski. – Dlaczego niedługo – zaśmiał się Żyd – może jutro, może pojutrze. Ale jak człowiek pije, to wie, że żyje... Albo... Albo nie wie, że żyje. Czasem to lepiej nie wiedzieć, że się żyje. – Dziwny z ciebie Żyd – skrzywił się Biesiadowski – no, do widzenia. Zapłacił i wyszedł. Teraz zły był na siebie, że tutaj wstąpił. Taki Halpern może człowiekowi najlepszy humor popsuć. Są ludzie skazani na zagładę. Sami w sobie noszą tę zagładę. I żadna pomoc im nie pomoże. A zresztą, gdyby człowiek wszystkim pomagał, sam poszedłby pod kościół. Aż do rogu ulicy przerywane podmuchami wiatru dolatywały go chrapliwe tony grającej szafy. Kategoria:Złota Maska